BIG HERO 6: Tadashi is Here
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Tadashi survived the fire, but is paralyzed waist down. And now, for the first time in life, he feels like giving up. This time in himself. As Tadashi, his little brother, Hiro, his Healthcare Robot, Baymax, and his college friends hunt down the man behind the fire, Tadashi begins to understand the true meaning of never giving up. Especially on others and yourself. Alive!Tadashi!
1. Prolouge

**BIG HERO 6: Tadashi is Here.  
**

 **A.U. FanFic!**

 **Summary:** In where Tadashi survived the fire, but ends up paralyzed waist down. And now, for the first time in forever, he feels like giving up. This time in himself. As Tadashi, his little brother, Hiro, his Healthcare Robot, Baymax, and his college friends, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred hunt down the man behind the fire, Tadashi begins to understand the true meaning of believing in others and never giving up, especially on yourself.

 **Similar Plot Line, with Miner Differences!**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 **Tadashi's POV.**

"Professor Callaghan!" Tadashi called through the roaring flames, looking around desperately for the teacher. His younger brother had just got into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, but then a flash fire breaks out, and his favorite teacher, Professor Robert Callaghan, was still inside. Hiro protested greatly, knowing the possible consequences, but Tadashi only replied:

 _"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help!"_

And with that, he rushed in, leaving his brother, and even his lucky cap behind.

Tadashi coughed as some of the smoke got in his mouth, and covered it more with his arm, as he looked around quickly, hoping to find his teacher.

"Professor!?"

Then he heard a creak above him, and looked up just in time to see a large metal beam coming his way. He made to dodge.

But he moved to late.

He let out a loud cry of pain as he was forced onto his stomach as he legs were now pinned to the floor. Tadashi struggled to roll over, and when he did, he tried pushing the beam off, but his strength was seeping, as well as his consciousness, and the beam was too heavy.

After a bit more struggling, his upper body gave way, and he collapsed on the ground, exhausted. He fought with all he got to stay awake, even saying it to himself to stay awake, but it was proving useless.

As his vision went from shapes to shadows, he saw a shadowy figure look at him, before shaking his head and walking away, a whole hoard of black... _nothingness_ in the shape of a wave following him out the back entrance of the building.

And then, he blacked out.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV.  
**

Hiro looked on with frightened eyes, clutching Tadashi's lucky cap tightly, as the San Fransokyian firemen put the fire out, and search the building for any others. Any survivors. For Tadashi and Callaghan.

What was his brother thinking?! Sure he was selfless, but he wasn't stupid! He might die in there!

All Hiro could do was watch with his Aunt Cass, and his new friends, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred, who all wore the same worried expressions.

All they could do was hope.

* * *

 **Back with Tadashi.  
**

Tadashi laid there, unconscious and unmoving, the beam still laying on his legs. The fire that once roared around him has died down, mostly now just little flickers and campfires, that were now easily put out.

Just then, four firemen came around a corner, and spotted him. One of them got out the fire extinguisher, while the other four got to work on removing the beam. Two lifted up the beam, while the last one grabbed him under the arms and pulled him away, out of the beams falling area. They let it drop, as the Puller tried to rouse the young man awake.

"Sir?! Are you alright?! Can you hear me?!" Tadashi groaned, giving the man enough assurance.

"He's still alive, but needs medical attention! Let get him outta here!" two other men gather around him and helped him lift him up, one had his arms wrapped around his legs, while the other two held him by the arms. The other two went off somewhere, to put out the rest of the fire before it hit anything explosive and continue the search for Callaghan.

They ran as careful as they could towards the front doors and then down the stairs, towards an Ambulance Stretcher, before placing him on as gently as possible before rolling him towards the Hospital Van. Hiro saw his brother, and made a mad dash towards him, his friends and Aunt following.

"That's my brother! MOVE!" he made it, and walked by his brother's side, as he moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He could see his brother and aunt's worried eyes staring down at him, but that was all, along with hearing echoing words that were giving him a headache.

"Is he gonna be okay?!" he heard Hiro cry out, his voice sending his ears ringing.

"Young man, we'll do the best we can." he felt himself being lifted up, before set down again.

He blacked out for the second time that day.

* * *

 **The Next Morning.  
**

Tadashi groaned as he opened his eyes, only to be blinding immediately by the whiteness of the room he was in.

After some looking around, he realized that he was at the hospital, and Hiro was right beside him, his head pressed into the covers, but that didn't hide his whimpers, or his tear-stained cheeks. Then he woke up with a start, obviously from a nightmare, and then saw Tadashi looking at him.

"Tadashi!" he leaped onto him and wrapped his arms around his neck, making him groan in pain. Hiro immediately jumped away, afraid that he hurt him. "Sorry, sorry!" he rapid-fired, sounding incredibly stressed. But Tadashi's mind was in a blank.

"What happened?" he asked, but Hiro seemed hesitant to speak. Just them, the doctor walked in, a clipboard in his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Hamada! Good to see you awake. You gave both your little brother here, your aunt, and your friends quite a scare." he smiled.

"Ya think?" came Hiro's sarcastic remark, but there was truth behind it. A very sad truth.

The doctor smiled sadly, before turning back to Tadashi, who was beginning to understand things he _somehow_ didn't notice before. His right arm and half of his chest was covered with bandages, and he couldn't feel his legs. Why couldn't he? Were they just numb? Or was he still sleepy?

"Well, you seem to be in good shape. Then again, there is your, uh, condition." Tadashi froze. He remembered. The fire. Callaghan. The support beam.

"What condition?"

* * *

 **Five Days Later.  
**

After being released from the hospital, Tadashi now found himself in a wheelchair. He stared down at his now none-usable legs. The doctor told him that his legs got crushed under the beam, and now, he had to spend all of his time in a wheelchair. Normally, Tadashi would be upset for a few days with this kind of thing before shaking it off. But it was more then his leg paralysis. It was the fact that he couldn't save Callaghan, and it made him feel like he failed. Of course, the police didn't find he body, but that didn't mean he wasn't gone. Tadashi felt like the Gods did this on purpose. Like they were saying 'trying to save someone with no chance? well this is what you get'.

It hurt the eighteen year old that he couldn't do the things he always dreamed of doing when he could use two legs. Helping people, playing baseball with his brother, learning karate, and all sorts of things.

But now that could never happen. All he could do now was read, write, play video games, watch T.V, and keep on inventing.

But Aunt Cass, and Hiro were getting worried. He had stopped talking to everyone, Aunt Cass, his friends, even his little baby brother. The doctor had told Cass privately that he might suffer depression and not speak to anyone, but will return to normal soon once he gets used to his predicament.

But he still hadn't spoken. He would either sit in his room to read, or work in his lab without a word of greeting to anyone. He even rejected his lucky cap when Hiro tried to give it to him.

He just wanted to be left alone.

Fortunately, things won't go his way.

* * *

 **I've been thinking about this for a while, and I'm already working on a few sequels. Also, who else didn't want Tadashi to die? I mean, come on! That was below the belt for Disney!  
**


	2. The One Behind It All

**BIG HERO 6: Tadashi is Here.  
**

 **Chapter One: The One Behind It All.  
**

* * *

 **Lucky Cat Cafe.**

 **A Day Later.**

Tadashi wasn't doing anything that wasn't new to the rest of the family. He was sitting in his and Hiro's bed room, on Hiro's side of the room, sitting on his bed. He'd rather be in any of the two beds all day then in that stupid wheelchair.

Just then Hiro came up, holding two plates of a simple breakfast. A couple of Strawberries, a Banana and a Blueberry Muffin.

"Hey bro. Aunt Cass made you breakfast. She thought you might be hungry." Hiro said, trying to make conversation as he swapped Tadashi's cold dinner with his plate.

Tadashi made no move to touch it.

"Yeah. Thanks Hiro." he said in a quite, defeated tone. Hiro looked down, before sitting on his computer and putting up the Bot Fight page. He may want to go to SFIT, but he wanted to go there with his brother, and wanted to at least do something in his spare time.

Just then, a small icon appeared on screen. A message. From the gang.

"Tadashi. You have a video message." he clicked it, and his friends appeared on screen. They all wore concerned smiles as they greeted him.

 _"We just... wanted to check in and see how your doing."_ Honey Lemon started.

Wasabi spoke next. _"Wish you were here buddy."_

 _"Tadashi, if I could have any superpower right now, it would be the ability to crawl through this camera and give you a big hug."_ Fred was cut off, when Tadashi requested if he could turn it off, which he did. Hiro then proceeded to pick up his Megabot. Tadashi noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you stopped Bot Fighting?"

"I won't bet on it, this time. And I have to do something if your just gonna sit there." That made Tadashi feel bad. He didn't want his little brother to miss out on collage because of him. Without waiting for a response, Hiro picked up the bot and made to leave before the bottom half of Megabot fell off and landed on his toe.

"OH!" he hopped a bit as he held his toe and landed on Tadashi's bed beside him. Tadashi, for a long time, smiled a little bit before it faded.

"Ow!"

A beeping was heard, before the unmistakable noise of something inflating caught their attention, and turned to see none other then Tadashi's Robot. The Healthcare Companion, Baymax, in all his huggable glory.

The robot looks around from his station, before stepping sideways inch by inch until he reaches Tadashi's bookshelf, then looks back at the two brothers, who just stare at him. He then moves sideways again, as though so he could fit through, not taking notice of the books on the shelf falling to the ground due to his plump figure. He then turns towards them and just waddles up to them, before raising a friendly hand in greeting.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal Healthcare Companion.

The two stared at him for a bit longer. Hiro spoke first, though hesitantly.

"Uh, hey. Bay-Baymax, I didn't know you were still... active." he stuttered, not sure what to say, much less to a robot. While Tadashi stayed silent. He didn't know he was still active either. Albeit he did go to SFIT, though against his will, but he just sat there, staring at the construction of the Showcase building.

"I heard a sound of distress." Tadashi jumped back to reality when Baymax spoke again, tilting his head cutely. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine." he told him, but the Pain Rater appeared on his chest, showing many different expression of pain from one to ten.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" he asked.

"Uh, zero? I'm-I'm okay, really. Thanks. You can shrink now." he told him, chuckling nervously, as Tadashi started finding the scene between his brother and his robot pretty funny.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" he asked, bending down to touch it. But Hiro pushed his hand away, "No, no, no, that's okay. No, no touching. I'm fi-ah!" he fell backwards over his toolbox and ended up boxed in between his bedside draw, and his bed, which had Tadashi sitting on it, who was smirking positively. Hiro tried to get up, only fell back, even more stuck.

Baymax waddled over to him, and leaned over him.

"You have fallen."

Tadashi lost it there and landed on his back on the bed, laughing his head off. Though Hiro was happy that he was _finally_ laughing, he was still a bit annoyed. "Ya think?"

He reached a hand out to his hand to grab a shelf which held many action figure, but it broke under him and slowly, but surely, his action figures slid off the shelf and onto him.

"On a scale of one to-" "Ow." "On a scale-" "Ah!" "On a scale-" "Oh!" "On a scale of one to ten-" "Ugh!" "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax kept on asking each time he let out a groan.

Hiro huffed, irritated. "Zero." he could hear Tadashi snickering.

"It is alright to cry," he bent down and picked him up in his arms, much to Hiro's protests, "Crying is a natural response to pain." the Robot told him as Hiro clambered out of his arms.

"I'm not crying!" he pressed, as Tadashi just watched in mild amusement.

"I will scan you now." Baymax told him, making Hiro to point a scolding finger at him.

"Don't scan me."

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable."

"You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis:" he lifts his finger, "Puberty."

Tadashi was starting to cry from laughter, and he announced this as Hiro sputtered. "Whoa, what!?"

"Okay," he coughed awkwardly, "Time to shrink now." he announced as he made his way to Baymax's charging station.

"You should expect an increase in body hair," he said, turning around in those waddles of his, as a screen lit up on his chest, showing a body, and light blue lighting up in different places. "Especially on your face, chest, armpits, and-"

"Thank you! That's enough!" Hiro interrupted, placing his Charging Station in front of him.

"You may also experience strange and powerful new urges." Baymax continued, as Hiro basically crawled all over him and tried to shove him into the Charging Station.

"Okay! Let's get you back in your luggage!"

"I cannot deactivate until you say 'you are satisfied with your care.'" Baymax reminded him, as Tadashi's snickers quietened and he returned to his book.

"Fine. I'm satisfied with my-" he was cut off when Baymax and the Charging Station slid underneath him, causing him to fall off and hit the floor hard.

Tadashi smirked and Hiro huffed, before noticing something moving under the bed, in his hoodie. He pulled it out from under and took it out of the pocket.

It was one of Hiro's Microbot, and it was twitching in his hand uncontrollably.

"My Microbot?" his words got Tadashi's attention once more and he looked to see what was what. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood." Baymax reasoned, not realizing that was not what he was talking about.

"No." Hiro waved him off, "The thing is attracted to the other Microbots, but that's impossible. They were destroyed in the fire." he told them as he placed it in a circular canister, making the elder brother return to his book. He didn't want to talk about the fire.

Hiro shrugged, "Dumb thing's broken." he concluded, before returning to fix Megabot. As he did this, Baymax leaned over the Robot, and carefully picked it up in his hands, staring at it and turning, watching as it kept trying to break towards the door.

"Your tiny Robot is trying to go somewhere." he told Hiro, but he wasn't interested.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you, uh, find out where it's trying to go?" he told him sarcastically, but Baymax didn't understand sarcasm.

"Would that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?" he asked, receiving a nod.

A few moments later, the two heard the entrance door open and close, and the bell chime, then looked to not find Baymax anywhere, or the Microbot.

"Baymax?" Hiro called as Tadashi grabbed the crutches on the side of the bed and lifted himself up. He may not be able to use his lower legs, but he was still able to at least move his upper legs around, providing that he could lean weight when he had to hold still.

Then they heard car brakes screeching, and made for the window, and were shocked to find Baymax crossing the street, eyes on the Microbot like it was a compass.

"What/What?!" the brother said in unison, before making their way to the stairs, Tadashi sliding down the rails and landing with expertise on his wheelchair, which and stood just at the end of the rail, and then Hiro pushed him towards the door, before Aunt Cass got in the way.

"Tadashi? Hiro?"

"H-Hey! Aunt Cass..." Hiro smiled uneasily, but Cass didn't notice.

"Your up?"

"Yeah! We figured it was time." Hiro responded as Tadashi cautiously looked behind her, keeping an eye on his precious Robot.

"Are you going back to school?" she asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Uh, yes. I talked to him, and he decided to go back for at least the week." Hiro came up with, before making towards the door.

"Oh, honey! That's so great! Good for the both of you!" Cass hugged them both, making them feel a bad for lying to her. "Okay! Special dinner tonight! I'll whip up some Chicken Wings. You know, with the hot sauce that make our faces numb!" she grinned enthusiastically, missing their awkwardness.

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Great!" she smiled, "Last hug." they smiled back as she walked away.

Before opening the door and zooming out.

The two brother followed the wayward Robot literally all the the streets of San Fransokyo. Finally, they found him at an old warehouse, just standing at the front door.

"Baymax!" they went over to him, Hiro out of breath for pushing Tadashi's wheelchair.

"Are you crazy!?" "Baymax, what are you doing?" Tadashi asked, as Hiro caught his breath.

"I have found where Hiro's tiny Robot want to go." he told his creator, but it only made Hiro even more frustrated.

"I told you! It's broken! It's not trying to go..." he trailed off when he saw that the Microbot was banging against the glass more furiously to try to get inside. Hiro and Tadashi exchanged looks, before Hiro checked the chains, only to find it locked.

"Locked." they looked around for another entry.

"There is a window." Baymax saved the day as he stared at said window.

"Baymax help me up. Tadashi, stay here." he climbed a box, Baymax following close behind, while Tadashi looked at him increasingly.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

Moments later, Hiro was stepping all over Baymax's face to try and sneak in.

"Please exercise caution." he told him, "A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm." he warned as Hiro finally got in.

"Hiro." he peaked outside to look at his brother, "Be careful. You don't know whats in there." Hiro nodded, and ducked back in.

It was dark inside, but there was enough light from the window for Hiro to see.

He looked around, then pulled out the Microbot, to see it trying to go forwards.

Then a loud squeaking noise sounded, and Hiro turned to see Baymax stuck halfway in the window.

"Oh, no."

"Shh!"

"Excuse me, while I let out some air." and for at least eleven seconds, a loud hissing noise echoed in the warehouse.

"Are you done?"

He deflated some more, "Yes."

Hiro then pulled Baymax in. "It will take me a moment to re-inflate." he told him, as a reverse vacuum noise started going as he began to pump up.

"Fine, just keep it down." Hiro told him urgently, as he made down the stair case.

As he got closer to whatever was causing the reaction, the Microbot beat more furiously by the minute. Then he froze when he saw a strange glowing cubical in the middle of the room.

He slowly stepped back, then reemerged with a broom in his hand, and made his way over. As he got in close, he could make out strange machines making then moving them on a converter belt, which led to a large can that was filled with none other then...

"My Microbots?" he questioned to himself, before looking ahead to see a whole herd of Microbot canisters.

"Someone's making more." he whispered in horror, before noticing a map with all sorts of papers on the wall, along with a particular picture of a red bird in a semi-circle. He made to investigate, before...

"Hiro?" Hiro's heart nearly jumped to his throat when Baymax suddenly appeared before him.

"You gave me a heart attack!"

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators." he told him as he rubbed his hands together and they glowed blue with electricity, "Clear."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! It's just an expression!" he told him, before hearing the Microbot tick against the glass, then heard some more chiming.

"Oh, no." he looked behind him to see that the Microbots have awakened. And were ready to attack.

"RUN!" he made to go, before stopping. "Oh, come on!" he exaggerated, noticing Baymax's slow pace.

"I am not fast."

"Yeah! No kidding!" he grabbed his arm and pulled him.

He ran against the door, but it was still locked.

Outside, Tadashi was pacing before noticing the door thunk, and immediately came to a conclusion: His baby brother and Robot was in trouble.

"Kick it down!" Hiro ordered the Robot, but proved fruitless. "Punch it!" he did, but got the same result. Hiro groaned, before looking back to see the Microbots approaching.

"Go! Go!" he pushed him through the ware house, putting the poor Robot through countless things. Tripping over a pipe, hitting his head on one, been squeezed through a small gap, been pushed through small vents, then thrown through the air, landing on a catwalk.

Hiro groaned, before noticing a cloaked man wearing a kabuki mask controlling the Microbots and making his way towards them.

"Come on! The window!" he pushed him though, but only got stuck in the window again. But they didn't have time to deflate. Hiro pushed as hard as he could, but only switched their positions. So now Hiro was dangling outside, holding onto Baymax's legs, and Baymax was staring at the approaching Microbots.

Tadashi saw his brothers predicament and panicked. "Hiro!"

"Tadashi! Baymax!"

"Hiro?" the marshmallow questioned, before shielding his head with his arms as the Microbots helped in a way and pushed them through the window, and Baymax wrapped his arms around him, cushioning his fall.

Tadashi rolled over to them. "Hiro! What happened!?"

"Time to go!" he grabbed the handles and shoved him, grabbing Baymax's hand as he did so.

As they rolled away, Tadashi looked back at the warehouse, and saw the piercing yellow eyes of the kabuki man.

* * *

 **Whew! Just got this finished! Now I need to head to bed, or mom will have a hissy fit! Goodnight!  
**


	3. From Low Battery to Karate Upgrades

**BIG HERO 6: Tadashi is Here.  
**

 **Chapter Two: From Low Battery to Karate Upgrades.**

* * *

 **San Fransokyian Police Department.  
**

"Alright, let me get this straight." the desk clerk of the Police Office started like he was talking to kids and _really_ didn't like his job. After their little run in with Mr. Kabuki, the two brothers and the robot went straight to the Police, but as Tadashi had predicted, they didn't believe them. And who would? As far as the outside the walls of SFIT, no-ones know that Microbots are a thing now, and who would believe the words of a 14 year old boy, his 18 year old brother, and a walking marshmallow?

"A man in a kabuki mask attacked your little brother, and your robot with an army of miniature flying robots?" he asked, not believing them.

Tadashi could only utter a 'yes sir', before Hiro shoved forward with the Microbot in hand. "Microbots!"

The Desk Clerk stared, before deciding 'what the heck' and typed it down on his computer. "Microbots."

"Yeah! He was controlling them telepathically with a neurocranial transmitter!" Hiro told them, but he only looked more skeptical.

"So, Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you and balloon man?" he stared at Baymax, as he started experimenting with some scotch tape on the desk and blowing up his arms until there were at least three holes and then placing the tape on them. All the desk clerk did was push it closer to him.

"Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?" he asked the boy, but he only groaned.

"No. I thought they were all destroyed." he told him, raising his arms in frustration before plopping them back against him, "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Baymax and Tadashi were there too!" Hiro told him, before looking to Baymax, who witnessed their whole attack. "Tell him!"

"Yes, Officer." he raised his finger in affirmation, "He's telling the tru-uuuuth." he started making a weird sound that sounded like a vacuum loosing it's power. Tadashi groaned, rubbing his face.

"Tadashi? What's wrong with him?" Hiro asked, but Baymax answered for him.

"Low battery..." he blinked weirdly, making hiccup-y laughs as he bent forwards.

"Whoa, try to keep it together." Hiro held his hands out, as though to catch him, and he did, while the robot was saying his whole greeting in jumbled words, slurring as he did.

"Kids, how about we call your parents and get them down here?" he turned to grab a file, making them look at him in horror.

"What/What?" "Write your names and number down on this piece of paper and we can-oh!" the Officer didn't finish his sentience when he found the two brother and the balloon man gone, the scotch tape stretching and hitting the door.

Outside, Hiro just got his brother's wheelchair down the staircase, and was now helping Baymax, "We gotta get him home to his Charging Station." Tadashi told him, before Baymax slumped all over him.

"Can you walk?" Hiro asked desperately, not really wanting to drag the robot all the way home.

But Baymax's answered.

"I will scan you now. Scan complete." He fell on his butt, and giggled, "Healthcare." he slumped again, while Hiro turned to his brother, who was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is going on?"

He laughed awkwardly, "Did I mention back in my lab that when he gets a low battery, he then acts like a drunk?" Hiro glowered at him.

* * *

 **Lucky Cat Cafe.  
**

Hiro, Tadashi, and a drunk Baymax peaked into the door, before going in, first Tadashi, who then grabbed his crutches, then Hiro, who held the door open for Baymax to get in, and then pushed the robot to the door.

"If our aunt asks, we were at school, all day. Got it?" he told him, but then...

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax yelled loudly, making Hiro cover his none existent mouth, shushing him.

Baymax shushed him back and then whispered not so loudly the same thing he said before.

"You can't say things like that around Aunt Cass." he shushed him again, and Baymax shushed with him, before staring at the staircase as Tadashi and Hiro made their way up, before hearing a thump, and looked behind them to see Baymax had face planted on the first step.

He shot back up and kept on making shushing sounds, while hitting the wall, before Aunt Cass called from the kitchen.

"Hiro? Tadashi? You home?"

"Uh... that's right." Hiro called back, trying to sound enthusiastic, before making his way up the stairs.

"I thought I heard you. Hey." she lend over the counter, looking at a very awkward looking Hiro and Tadashi, both trying to look as casual as possible.

"H-hey, Aunt Cass." Hiro greeted, as he kept changing positions to get himself comfortable.

"Oh, look at my two little Collage men. Ah, I can't wait to hear all about it!" she turned back to the food she was preparing, "Oh, and wings are almost ready!"

"Whee!" Baymax suddenly sprung from behind the two, nearly giving them heart attacks, as they pushed him out of sight.

Cass didn't notice, "Yeah, wings! Whee!"

They both chuckled awkwardly, before trying to get Baymax up the stairs, as Cass went on about how they were going to feel the wings by tomorrow. Tadashi watched as Hiro pushed Baymax upstairs, leaving him with Cass.

"Okay. Sit down. Tell me everything." she smiled, before noticing the missing party, before looking at Tadashi for an explanation.

"Well, since I've been away for so long, and Hiro started so late, there's a school work to catch up on before we really get settled in." he explained, before hearing a thump up stairs.

"What was that?"

"I-I'm sure it was nothing. I'm sure it was just Hiro, getting his stuff ready for studying." Tadashi was quick to think of something.

"At least take some plates for the road, okay?" Cass got two plates ready, and gave them to Tadashi. "Don't work yourselves out."

"Thanks Aunt Cass." he smiled, before making his way up the stairs with difficulty.

Upstairs, Hiro was waiting for Tadashi to come up, while Baymax, still drunk, patted Mochi.

"Hairy baby! Hairy baaa-by."

"About time you got up!" Hiro helped Tadashi with the plates and sat him down on his bed, before getting Baymax to stand.

"I'm healthcare, your personal Baymax companion." Baymax slurred, before looking at the Charging Station.

"One foot in front of the other." Hiro encouraged as Baymax's foot missed the Station several times, before finally getting in, and slowly started to re-inflate.

Hiro sighed, before plopping on his bed beside Tadashi, before dipping into his pocket and pulling out the stray Microbot.

"This doesn't make any sense."

There was a moment of silence, before Baymax, now fully charged, spoke.

"Tadashi? I can't help but notice that you haven't been using your legs. What seems to be the trouble?" the robot tilted his head, as Tadashi sighed, plopping on his back and turning away.

Hiro sighed. Tadashi was almost back to his old self. "There was a fire and a support beam landed on his legs, and now he can't use them anymore." he explained, pulling the robot away from him and onto Tadashi's side of the room, so he could talk with privately. "And now he's gone."

"But Tadashi is right there."

"Yeah, physically, but not mentally. He won't talk, eat, he would just sit there. He's hurting."

"I see no evidence of physical injury." Baymax mentioned, making Tadashi sigh, as he heard the whole conversation.

"It's a different kind of hurt." Baymax tilted his head, before waddling away from Hiro and stood in front of his bed.

"You are my creator. You designed me to help the sick or injured. I would like to help in recompense."

Tadashi gave a sad smile, "I'm afraid you can't fix this one." he told him, before hearing some mechanical whirring and they both looked to see Baymax, with his finger on Hiro's computer, with vagarious pictures showing on the screen and showing on Baymax's stomach too.

"Um, Baymax? What are you doing?"

"I am downloading a database on personal loss." He explained, before removing his finger from the computer, "Database downloaded. Treatments include contact with friends and loved ones. I am contacting them now." he told them, his belly showing pictures of Tadashi's Collage friends.

Tadashi shot up, waving his hands in protest, but it was too late. "Your friends have been contacted."

"Unbelievable." Tadashi rolled his eyes, before feeling inflatable arms wrap around him while he was still on the bed. "What now?" Hiro watched in slight amusement, but total confusing at the robot's actions.

"Other treatments include compassion, and physical reassurance."

Tadashi was slowly, but surly starting to smile, much to Hiro's delight.

"I'm fine, really." the robot just continued.

"You will be alright. There, there." he told him, patting his head, making him chuckle. He programed him well.

"Thanks Baymax." he pulled away, looking at his creator. "I am sorry about the fire."

"It's okay. It was an accident." Tadashi told him, before his brother's voice spoke.

"U-Unless it wasn't." both robot and creator looked at the younger Hamada, to see him holding the Microbot as though realizing something.

"Hiro? What do you mean?"

"A-At the Showcase. That guy in the mask stole my Microbots and set the fire to cover his tracks. He's responsible for Callaghan. He's responsible for you, Tadashi!" Tadashi's eyes widened. He was right. It all fits into place.

Hiro's face became determent. The Kabuki man was responsible for his brother's depression. And now, he wanted payback.

"We gotta catch that guy."

"How? We're just kids." Hiro looked at Baymax, then looked at Megabot on the desk, and smirked.

Tadashi glowered, "I hate that look."

* * *

 **The Garage.  
**

Hiro brought out a scanner and scanned Baymax's form, "If were gonna catch that guy, you need some upgrades."

"Would apprehending the man in the mask improve both yours and Tadashi's emotional states?" he questioned.

"Absolutely." he swung on his chair, as Tadashi could only sit his wheelchair and watch.

"Let's work on your moves." he put up Baymax's body scan and a karate video, syncing the body movements and let the magic work.

Hiro smiled, before turning to Baymax, who was staring at the screen behind him, "Now lets take care of this." he poked his belly and rolled away, while Baymax curiously poked his own belly before following him around the room.

A moment later, Baymax was now wearing a Carbine Fiber armor, with navy grey arm, legs, and chest plates, with black coating the rest of his body. Then Hiro placed the helmet on his head, and stood back to admire his work, while all Tadashi could do was stare in shock. What had his little brother done to his Robot?!

"I have some concerns." "Your not the only one." Tadashi grumbled, while Baymax continued, "This armor may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design."

Hiro chuckled, "That's kind of the idea, buddy. You look sick!"

But Baymax only tilted his head in confusion. "I can not be sick. I am a robot."

Hiro sighed, "It's just an expression." he reassured him, before his computer called out.

 _"Data transfer complete."_

He rolled over, then pulled a red chip out and gave it a Jolly Roger symbol, then pushed his access port and went to put the chip in, before stopping, as though remembering something, and turning to look at Tadashi, as though for permission.

Tadashi at first stared. He knew where this was going, and didn't want his little brother to get hurt. But he could tell he wanted to do this. He wanted to as well. He wanted to give Callaghan the recompense he deserved. With a sigh, he nodded, and Hiro plugged the Fighting Chip in.

Baymax looked over the data and looked at Hiro questionably.

"I fail to see how Karate makes me a better healthcare companion."

Hiro smirked. "Well, you want to protect me and Tadashi, don't you?" he questioned, before pulling out a plank of wood, "Punch this." he commanded, like before at the warehouse.

But this time, it didn't go to waist. He did as he was commanded, and punched it, breaking it in two.

"YES!"

"Hammerfist!"

Success.

"Side kick!"

Success!

"Knifehand!"

Success!

"Back kick!"

SUCCESS!

"GUMMY BEARS!"

Succ- wait? What?

Tadashi watch as for some stupid reason, Baymax tapped the Vending Machine and a bag of Gummy Bears fell to the bottom.

"Really?" he asked, as Hiro cheered quietly.

After preforming a whole set of Karate moves all together, Baymax turned to Hiro, and they bowed at each other.

"Yeah! Fistbump!" he held his fist out for Baymax, but he only looked at it, confused.

"'Fistbump' is not in my Fighting Database."

Hiro chuckled, while Tadashi smirked, "No, this isn't a fighting thing. It's what people do sometimes when their excited, or pumped up!" he pulled Baymax's hand out and clapped hands, and gestured for him to do so as well. He did and then they hit with their back hands, and then, Hiro held out his fist and let it connect with Baymax's and did a explosion noise.

After a moment of pause, Baymax responded with a 'Ba-da-la-la-la-la'.

"Hey, now your getting it!"

"I will add Fistbump to my care-giving matrix." he told him, making Tadashi face palm.

"Alright! Let's go get that guy!"

"Wait! Hiro!" Tadashi called, making Hiro turn with a groan, making him think he was gonna pull him back, but instead got a "If you think I'm letting you go with just Baymax, then you have another thing going."

Hiro smiled, before getting behind him and pushed him along to road, Baymax waddling close behind.

Unknown to several people following them.

* * *

 **Done! See you in the next one! Ba-da-la-la-la-la!  
**


	4. Car Chase

**BIG HERO 6: Tadashi is Here.  
**

 **Chapter Three: Car Chase.**

* * *

 **Hiro's Garage.  
**

Hiro pushed the Garage door up and walked ahead, Tadashi rolling close behind, with Baymax waddling up the rear. They walked through the streets and went down the alleys, until they reached the Warehouse.

With a mighty kick, Baymax broke the door down.

"Get 'em Baymax!" Hiro told him, but the Kabuki Man was gone, along with all the Microbot barrels.

Hiro sighed, "We're too late." "He's gone, but we still have a way to track him." Tadashi reminded him, and Hiro pulled out the Microbot, and saw it was trying to go left.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax told them, obviously, leaning over them to peek.

"Come on." he told them, and they followed.

They kept following their compass until they made it to the docks. Hiro kept following, his eyes on the Microbot.

"HIRO!"

Baymax snagged his hoodie just as he was about to step off the dock and into the water.

"Always wait one hour after eating before swimming." Baymax requested politely. Then the Microbot suddenly escaped, and flew outwards to the darkness. Eye narrowed, the two brothers saw a shadow making it's way toward the dock.

It was the Masked Man.

"Come on!" he pushed Tadashi behind some crates, Baymax following close behind, and spied on the Masked Man. They watched as a whole hoard of Microbots carried him about three feet above ground, and brought him to shore, and pulled some sort of device to shore.

"Both your heart rates have increased dramatically-" "Shh! Okay, Baymax, time to use those upgrades." Hiro told the Healthcare bot, who held his arms up in battle ready, before two bright lights of a car, nearly blinding them as they came to a stop.

A moment of silence ensued, then Tadashi's friends hopped out of the car.

"Hiro? Tadashi?" They all asked, confused that they would be at the dock of all places.

"No! No, no!" Hiro panicked, as did Tadashi. They shouldn't be here. They could get hurt, or worse. Hiro knew that and ran up to them. "Get out of here! Go!"

"Dude, what are you and your brother doing out here?" Wasabi asked Tadashi, who's eyes were wide with terror. What if the Kabuki man found them and attacked? He wouldn't hesitate in hurting them.

"Nothing! Just out for a walk. You know, get some fresh air?"

"Y-yeah!" Hiro played along, "Helps with my pubescent mood swings." Hiro deflated, realizing how stupid that sounded.

Face palm for Tadashi.

"Is that Baymax?" Wasabi leaned over to look at the robot, noticing his changes.

"And why is he wearing Carbon Fiber underpants?" GoGo asked, pointing at the armor.

"I also know Karate." Baymax informed, making a few hand motions to empathizes his point. Tadashi face palmed again.

"You guys need to get out of here before-"

"No." Honey interrupted the elder brother, "Don't push us away, Tadashi. We're here for you. That's why Baymax contacted us." _Of course,_ Tadashi mentally groaned, _that's how they found us. Baymax brought them here._

"Those who suffer a loss, require support from friends and loved ones." Baymax spoke through the conflict, ignoring Hiro's and Tadashi's protests, "Who would like to share their feelings first?"

"Ooh. I'll go. Okay." Fred jumped up, taking a deep breath, "My name is Fred, and it has been 30 days since my last- Holy MOTHER OF MEGAZON!" Fred then cried out in alarm, and they all turned to see the Masked Man on one of the canisters, his Microbots holding one above his head.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred trembled as Honey snapped a picture, only angering him and prompting him to crush them.

Wasabi _shrieked_ "Oh my gosh! Oh, no!" but then he realized that they were still okay, thanks to Baymax, who stopped the shipping container just in time.

"GO!" they didn't have to be asked twice. "Baymax! Get him!" he commanded, before GoGo came back and pulled him towards the car, Fred pushing Tadashi and then discarding the wheelchair as he helped him in.

"What are you doing?!" "I'm saving your life!" GoGo responded, looking very cheesed off, as she slammed the door.

"Baymax can handle that guy!"

BANG!

As if the universe was playing a prank on him, Baymax came sailing through the sky, and landing on Wasabi's car, denting the whole top.

"Oh, no."

They heard the clambering of the Microbots, which sounded like a monster growl, and looked to see that Kabuki wasn't done with them yet.

"Wasabi..." Honey whimpered, snapping them out of it. Wasabi reversed.

"Hiro! Tadashi! Start talking, now!"

"He stole Hiro's Microbots and started the fire! He's responsible for Callaghan!" Tadashi stressed, before seeing a Microbot first come towards them, "Baymax! Palm-heel Strike!" ever the Karate expert, Tadashi commanded, and Baymax did just that. The force of both punches sent the car spinning until it went straight, and they high tailed out of there!

As they raced through the streets, Baymax rotated his head to look behind him, and saw that the Masked Man was right on their tails.

"Hard left!" with a scream, Wasabi complied, hitting some tin cans on the way.

"I can't believe you got me into this!" Tadashi cried out, making Hiro look at him with a 'are you serious!?' look.

"Me?! You wanted to come along, making sure I stayed safe!" Tadashi groaned, before they made another turn, which cause Hiro to get squished on Tadashi's chest by Fred.

As they fled, Fred looked back and watched as the Masked Man relentlessly chased them, overcoming any obstacle, taking in his appearance and characteristics.

"That mask. The black suit..." Fred's eyes seemed to grow ten times as much as if he realized something, "We're under attack from a super villain, people." a frown was on his face, before he planted his hands on the glass to peek closer, like a kid outside the Snake incloser in a Zoo.

"I mean, how cool is that?! I mean it's scary, obviously, but how cool!?" Honey just shook her head and looked away.

Wasabi kept driving, looking back every now and then to make sure that he wasn't gaining on them, before looking ahead and hit the brakes.

"Why did we stop? Are we blocked?" Tadashi looked ahead, but saw no traffic.

"The light's red." he told him, his eyes not leaving the stoplight.

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!" GoGo screamed, as the light went green and he started speeding again.

"Why is he trying to kill us?!" Wasabi yelled, terrified, before looking out the window and at the Masked Man. "Um, why are you trying to kill us?" he asked, like he was trying to stay polite, but turned back to the road.

"It's classic villain! We've seen to much!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Honey interrupted, trying to stay positive, "We don't know he's trying to kill us." she smiled nervously, before both Hiro and Fred cried out.

"CAR!"

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!"

Wasabi then turned the blinker on.

"Did you seriously just turn your blinker on!?" GoGo asked, unable to believe. They were running from some masked lunatic, and he was following to road safety rules?!

"You have to indicate your turn! It's the _law!"_ Wasabi screamed, seeming on his best panic attack.

GoGo growled softly, "That's. It." she pulled out her gum and slammed it on the front, before pulling Wasabi back and jumping on, taking the wheel.

She went full speed demon on the road as she made a hard left and knocked over multipule amounts of garbage cans through an alley before breaking through another street.

She drove hard and fast, even when the Mask Man came up in front of them, just waiting for them.

But GoGo didn't hit the brakes.

She hit the escalator, and went full speed. Then at the last minute, she turned, which had them go sideways and over the Microbots, and land on another road.

"Stop the car!" Hiro told her, moving toward the passengers seat, "Baymax and I can take this gu-AAH!" the door was pulled away by a stray Micro-arm, making Hiro fall out to the street.

If Tadashi was scared before, he was petrified now! "HIRO!"

Baymax once again saved him by catching his arm, when his face was barely an inch away from the ground, and he pulled him back in his seat, and put on his seat belt.

"Seat belts save lives. Buckle up every time." Baymax supplied helpfully, before returning to his regular position.

The chase continued.

Then they came across the train station, and they either had to stop, or get blown over, as a train was making to block their path.

GoGo chose neither.

As Wasabi hyperventilated, GoGo waited till the last second to make a sharp turn, narrowing their chances of getting smashed, and lost him for a good minute.

Hiro and Tadashi looked over the train, and spotted the Masked Man staring at them. If looks could kill...

The he disappeared, giving them a moment to breath. They zoomed away from the train station, and found themselves at the dock again.

"Did we lose him?" Honey asked the million dollar question, not getting an answer.

"LOOK OUT!" Wasabi's warning came too late as Microbots blocked them off and put them in their own little crushing tunnel. They looked ahead and saw an opening. Their only way out.

"Baymax! Hold on!" Hiro called out, holding onto his chair, as did everyone else and Baymax squatted to get a good grip.

"We're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!"

"We're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!"

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!"

They bulldozed through the tip of the tunnel, scattering countless Microbots.

"We made it!"

"Only to crash into the ocean and die of drowning afterwards! Thank you!" Tadashi cried out sarcastically, as screams filled the car as they crashed into the water.

The Masked Man assumed them dead, and went on his way.

Water filled the car, and they held their breath as they tried to get out. Hiro struggled to get his seat belt off, and Tadashi saw this and helped, pulling out a pocket knife he had just in case and started sawing through the belt.

They heard a slight thud, and looked outside to see a piece of Baymax's armor.

A moment later, Baymax had shed his armor, grabbed a hold of everyone in his inflatable arms and floated toward the surface.

Gasps and coughs could be heard when they broke the surface, as they struggled to catch their breath.

"I told you we'd make it!" Honey shouted joyfully, as they breathed heavily.

"Your injuries require my attention. And your body temperatures are low." Baymax told them, blinking at the cold and drenched Hiro.

"We should get out of here." Fred suddenly smirked.

"I know a place." his eyes shrewd in determination, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

They weren't sure how to think about this.


	5. Origin Montage

**BIG HERO 6: Tadashi is Here.  
**

 **Chapter Four: Origin Montage.**

* * *

Everyone was walking down the street, cold, wet and tired. They were all following a very, surprisingly, serious Fred as he set his determent stare forwards. Tadashi, since he kinda abandoned his wheelchair at the docks when they ran, was being cradled by Baymax as he walked behind them. He had a pouty face the whole time, and Hiro laughed a bit at first, saying that it was kinda cute, to which Honey Lemon agreed to.

"Where are we?" Fred didn't answer Honey Lemon's question, and turned towards a massive mansion. The others stared wide eyed, before Tadashi called to him.

"Fred? What are you doing?" Fred looked confused, before it seemed to clear for him.

"OH! Welcome to _mi casa._ That's French for 'Front Door'." Fred smiled.

"It's really... not." Honey stressed, trying to stay nice, but also trying to make her point. GoGo growled, now even more pissed off.

"Listen, nitwit! A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us! I'm not in the mood for any-" it was probably a good thing that the door opened before GoGo could finish her sentence. A butler stood tall, back straight and chin up.

"Welcome home, Master Frederick." the man welcomed formally to the boy, who smiled wildly.

"Heathcliff! My man!" the guys could only stare in shock. They never would have guessed, that Fred of all people was rich. "Come on in, guys. We'll be safe in here."

"Gimme some." he held his fist for a fistbump, and he complied wordlessly. The others walked by, but Baymax put Tadashi down for a second, and bumped fists with the butler, doing his 'Ba-da-la-la-la-la' sound, before picking Tadashi back up and waddling inside.

"Freddie," Honey started, looking around the mansion in shock. "This is your _house?"_

"I thought you lived under a bridge." GoGo commented, speaking the truth.

"Well, technically it belongs to my parents." he told them, gesturing to a family portrait of an 11 year old Fred with his mother and father. "Their on a vacay on the family island. You know, we should totally go sometime! Frolic!" he clapped his hands and the door to his room opened up, and they were meet with the sight that looked like it should belong to a five year old that was obsessed with Superman and all sorts of monsters and superheroes.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." GoGo muttered. Leave it to Fred to be so hopelessly rich, and waste it on all sorts of stuff that relates to the word 'super'.

Honey stared at some sort of lizard toy with a note that said 'Fred, to not touch. Fred.'

Wasabi was deeply disturbed by a painting of a very buff Fred, wielding a spear, while riding a White Tiger with Dragon wings. "If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a Kabuki mask, I think this would be the weirdest thing I've seen today." he said, and GoGo hummed in agreement.

Baymax seated Tadashi on a wheely chair, and then walked towards Hiro, who had sat down and started sketching something on a piece of paper.

"Your body temperature is still low." Baymax commented, but Hiro didn't care, only making sounds of agreement. Then Baymax crouched over him, and turned on his heating feature, glowing red on the inside as he did. Fred saw, and basically leaped onto him, before sliding a bit in bliss.

"It's like spooning a warm marshmallow." he told them, as the others soon joined in and leaned against him.

"Good robot." GoGo yawned, patting him on the arm, as Tadashi slipped out of the chair and leaned against him on the ground, looking over the desk to see what Hiro was drawing. Hiro had finished. It was the same symbol of the sparrow inside the semi-circle.

"Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?" Hiro asked, showing them the drawing.

"YES!" Fred smiled, armed raised like a child in class, "It's a bird!"

Hiro sighed, smiling a bit, "No, the guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it." he told them as they all got up, all of them now warm and dry.

"Apprehending the man in the mask will improve Hiro's and Tadashi's emotional states." Baymax told them, as though it would make it easier to understand.

"'Apprehend him'? We don't even know who he is!" GoGo complained, before Fred whipped around.

"I have a theory."

A moment later, Fred was showing them different kinds of comics, that showed a villain.

"'Dr. Slaughter MD?'"

"Actually, millionaire, weapons designer, Malcolm Chazzletick." Fred told Wasabi and Honey excitingly, before tip toeing over to Hiro and Tadashi.

"'The Annihilator'?"

"Behind the mask?: industrialist, Reid Axeworthy." he then flipped over to GoGo, who was just as confused as the others right now.

"Baron Von Destruct- Oh! Just get to the point!" GoGo yelled, the suspense killing her.

"Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask who attacked us, is none other then..." he flicks the T.V on, and shows the face of a man, they all knew well, _"Voila!_ Alister Krei."

"What?"

"Think about! Krei wanted your Microbots, and you said no. But rules don't apply to a man like Krei." Tadashi sighed.

"I get where your going with this, Fred, and I like that your trying to help, and it is an interesting theory, but Krei just doesn't seem like the kind of guy to go through this much trouble for the Microbots."

"He's right. And besides, the guy's too high profile." Hiro added, doubting that this was their man either.

"Then who was that guy in the mask?"

"I-I don't know. None of us know anything about him." Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, trying to come up with something.

"His blood type is AB-negative. Cholesterol levels are-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Baymax. Arr you telling me that you scanned him."

"Of course. You programmed me to asses everyone's healthcare needs." Hiro's face lit up with a smile and he rushed over to Baymax in excitement, hugging his belly slightly.

"I can use the data from your scan to find him!"

"Uh... You'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo. And that might take, I don't know, forever?" GoGo's voice dripped with sarcasm as she said this.

"No, no, no. I just... I just have to look for another angle." Tadashi's head shot up and the familiar words.

 _"Look for a new angle."_

Tadashi was beginning to miss those days all over again.

"Got it!" he jumped back to reality at his little brother's voice.

"I'll scan the whole city at the same time! I just need to upgrade Baymax's sensor." he told them, clicking a button on an action figure, before he looked up, and looked at five action figures, then saw his friends' and brother's reflection. Hiro smiled.

"Actually. If we're gonna catch this guy..." he turned to them, "I need to upgrade _all of you."_ they stared.

"Upgrade who now?"

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones." Baymax repeated the words he said to Tadashi, as Hiro looked them all over, ideas already seeping into his head.

Fred was fidgeting in his seat, an excited smile etched across his face.

"Okay, I like where this is heading!" he giggled like a little girl. Wasabi didn't think so.

"We can't go against that guy! We're nerds!" Honey sighed.

"Hiro, we want to help, but we're just us." Hiro grinned as he looked ahead at something.

"No." he got on the couch, his eyes not moving from where they're are directed at. "You can be _way_ more." They were silent for a good moment, before GoGo spoke.

'Callaghan was a good man, and deserve recompense." GoGo told them, placing a hand on Fred's shoulder, looking at each of them, before looking at the younger Hamada.

"We're in."

Fred laughed, hyper like a kid on sugar, "Can you feel it? You guys, do you feel this? Our origin story begins!" Fred told them, dramatically, looking at his poster that showed seven superheroes.

"WE'RE GONNA BE SUPERHEROES!"

* * *

 **The Next Day.  
**

 **Hiro Garage.**

After doing a scan on each of them, he then showed a image of the Kabuki mask that Yokai wore. Yokai, being what Fred decided to call the masked man.

"The neurotransmitter must be in his mask. We get the mask, and he can't control the bots. Game over." they smirked, that was the plan.

They all started bringing out their original inventions.

Honey brought her chemical sets.

GoGo brought her Electro-Meg Bike.

Wasabi brought his Plasma Poles.

Fred brought the comic that he showed Hiro when they first meet.

Hiro told Tadashi to sit tight, because he had something special planned for him.

First he started with Honey Lemon.

Honey's outfit consists of a light purple dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings, purple platform heels and pink armor with a belt to match and wears a purple helmet with orange highlights over her head. Slung over her shoulder is her special purse for combat, containing a mini-chemical lab inside and a touch screen with an encoding of the periodic table, capable of creating various weapons in the form of palm-sized 'chem-balls'.

The testing, which consisted as Heathcliff playing as the masked man, went splendidly.

Next was GoGo.

She wore a black-and-yellow suit of armor with yellow Maglev-Discs on her wrists and boots, a matching helmet, and black underclothing with a hint of red. The Disks served as both a mode of transportation, and a weapon, having a boomerang affect, once flung to a specific target. Once the target is hit, if at all, the discs magnetically return to the suit, enabling instant reuse.

GoGo got used to it easily.

Fred, who could barely wait, was up now.

His suit's appearance based on his favorite Kaiju Monster, Krogar. The beast mostly consists of the colors blue and orange, in addition to having black, spiky, claw-like nails, a tail with similar features, and three eyes, the top one as a means to see. Its four-fanged 'mouth' is the only opening the suit has, which contains a flamethrower, a feature that Fred happy to test. The exoskeleton that connects to the soles of the feet enables Fred to jump incredibly high.

Fred announced his new moves with pride.

Now it was Wasabi's turn.

Wasabi's armor was mostly green, almost turquoise in color, and Japanese cropped pants, with particular patterns layered over it. Wasabi's suit contains a pair of retractable plasma blades housed in the forearms. These blades are razor sharp and can slice through most, if not all, materials with relative ease.

Minus the rocky start, he past the test.

* * *

 **A Moment Later.  
**

 **Hiro's Garage.**

While the others were training with their gear, Hiro and Tadashi were in Hiro's Garage, where Hiro claimed his surprise was.

"Okay, Hiro. This better be good." Tadashi sighed, his defeated tone not missing a beat.

But this time, Hiro was confident that this would be awesome. "Oh, it will be." He walked over to retrieve the surprise, while Tadashi rolls around in his new wheelchair.

"I don't see why I need a super suit. I mean, I can't even walk."

"Which is why I made these." Hiro came back with something covered in a tarp and ripped it off.

Tadashi could only stare in shock at what he saw in front of him.

Legs.

Strange, metal, robotic legs were now seated in front of him.

"Hiro..." Tadashi didn't know what to say. The legs looked great, coated in a dark orange, with dark red spots on the knees and on the sides of the thighs and the heels of the boots, that seemed important.

"Let's put them on, shall we?" Hiro grabbed them, and gestured for Tadashi to get changed behind a screen.

A moment later, Tadashi traded his jeans for the boots and leg armor, black leggings going up till it reached his hips. But he was still in his wheelchair.

"They're not working."

"I know. That's because I didn't put in the main thing." Hiro smiled smugly, pulling out from behind his back...

A Neurotransmitter, that looked more like sports headphones.

Tadashi was gaping like a fish now, as Hiro made his way over, and place it on his head, covering most of it up with his hair and getting the edges wrap around his ears.

"The legs are kinda like the Microbots. They will be controlled by the Neurotransmitter. They will also be able to control the rest of your suit, so you basically do anything you can think of in it." Hiro told him, before stepping back. "Give it a try."

Tadashi still looked a bit doubtful. Scared, even. "Hiro, I don't-"

"Please." Tadashi looked up at the sound of his brother's pleading voice, and sighed when he saw the look in his eyes.

 _He was scared too._

 _But he's scared for me._

Tadashi sighed, and slowly lifted himself up from the wheelchair, and stood.

That's when he felt the world stop.

He _stood._

He hesitantly started walking around, trying to get used to the feeling of walking again. He thought that he would be in that wheelchair forever.

"I can stand... Walk..."

Then he suddenly fell into Hiro's arms.

"Whoa! Did you fall?!" Hiro asked, worried that it malfunctioned. But his sad/afraid face faded when Tadashi lifted him off the ground easily.

"No... I'll never fall again thanks to you... Thanks for not giving up on me."

Hiro smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Hiro wouldn't say this out loud, but he missed Tadashi's hugs. He missed the old Tadashi in general.

Then his eyes widened, as he realized something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He wriggled out of his grip, though the both of them would have liked to stay that way for a little longer, and rushed over to his desk, where another set of tarp was draped over something else. He grabbed the edge with a smile and ripped it off like before.

Tadashi smiled a second time.

* * *

 **Fred's House.  
**

 **Backyard.**

"WOO-HOO!" Fred cheered, as he had his suit on. Honey was just as excited.

"I love it!" GoGo agreed with them, throwing her Disks around, just to have them pulled back. "Not bad."

"Anyone else's suit riding up on them?" Wasabi asked, trying to get comfortable, before Hiro appeared around the corner of the house, wearing an indigo suit with red accents and black armor, with black clothing underneath that covers most of his body up to his knees, along with steel-toe black sneakers. On his suit are red magnetic pads, similar to those on GoGo's wrists and boots for her disks. And he was smiling wildly.

"I got two surprises for you! Come on!" they followed him into the open.

"First, is the new and improved Tadashi Hamada!" Hiro said with gusto, hand gestured towards Tadashi.

Fully suited.

His suit was a Tiger Orange, on the boots, leg armor, chest armor, gauntlets, and helmet, which was pointed like GoGo's. Under the armor were black sleeves and leggings and around the waste was black as well. On some parts of the armor, mostly the sides of the boots, the shin, knees caps, elbows, backhands and palms, and a centered in his chest were rose red spots, with barely noticeable holes, which seemed to do something.

Clutched in his hand, placing over his shoulder, is what could only be described as some sort of baseball bat, tiger orange like his suit, but it looked like an ordinary baseball bat. It was what he held in his other hand that looked weird. It looked like some sort of metal ball with a small antenna attached to it, and small holes in their too. Just like the suit.

The team stared. "He's standing." "He can walk again!" "Wicked suit." "Awesome look. But what does he do?" Fred asked excitingly, waiting to see what it was. Hiro smirked, turning to Tadashi.

"Well?" Tadashi smiled, placing the ball and the bat on the ground, before stepping away from them, and closing his eyes in concentration.

And then the moment he opened them, his entire suit burst into flames. The others jumped back, but Tadashi or Hiro weren't bothered by the slightest.

Hiro was in fact jumping for joy. "You see, he has a Neurotransmitter band on his head, which controls his legs, but the helmet controls the entire suit, and the ball, so he can basically do anything he can think of, and the heat waves will give more power to your attacks!" he told the team and Tadashi excitingly, before looking around and spotting a statue. He turned to Fred for reassurance.

But he didn't even need to ask. "It can be fixed. Go for it!" Hiro smiled and turned to Tadashi. "Well? Think of a karate move."

Tadashi did, and soon, he was running towards the statue, his legs catching alight, before he leaped into the air and delivered a deadly aerial kick, smashing the statue into pieces.

"Ninja suit! Total awesomeness!" Fred jumped for joy. GoGo looked impressed, but frowned at the ball. "What about the ball?" Hiro smiled, picking it up and hand it to him with ease.

Tadashi smirked, before throwing it into the air, and getting in a pitcher stance.

"BATTER UP!"

The moment the bat hit the ball, it caught alight and zoomed towards the others, who ducked, then towards another statue and hit it dead center. Tadashi then lifted his palm, to reveal the same kind of magnetic pad like Hiro's and GoGo's and the ball came zooming back into his hand.

"So his ability is basically telekinesis? Pretty cool." GoGo commented, as Tadashi smiled bashfully. Hiro then bounced with excitement as he gestured for them to follow them farther into the yard.

"And now I present Baymax 2.0."

Standing there was an entirely _different_ Baymax. He is now upgraded with red and purple protective armor. He looked bizarrely powerful in his new suit.

Fred let out a small gasp. "He's glorious!"

Baymax then suddenly lost all seriousness, and got up in a standing position and raised his hand in greeting.

"Hello." he said, a cheerful tone in his robotic voice, before a Butterfly flew by, and he tried to touch it, following as he went.

Tadashi chuckled. Hiro could make him look like the Hulk, but he'd still be the ever-so-curious Nurse-bot he built, knew and loved.

Hiro ran over to him and stopped him from going any further. "Hold up. Focus." Hiro told them, and Baymax obeyed, looking at him.

"So them what you got, buddy." he told them, but Baymax just blink curiously.

"The fist. Show them the fist." Hiro hissed, pulling his own fist out for emphasizes, and Baymax complied, holding his fist out, while Hiro ran around him, until he was behind.

A moments pause.

"Ba-da-la-la-la-la."

Tadashi almost lost it there, but he managed to hold back his chuckles.

Hiro chuckled too "No, not that. The thing! The other thing!" Baymax seemed to understand, and clenched his fist, before several fins made themselves known, and the fist fired across the field and hit another statue.

"ROCKET FIST! MAKE FREDDIE SO HAPPY!" Fred jumped up and down and clapped his hands like a fangirl, the others looked pretty impressed too. Baymax's fist then came back to him, and he looked at it curiously.

"That's just _one_ of his new upgrades!" he grinned like a madman before turning back to the robot. "Baymax, Wings!" he commanded, and wings suddenly popped out from behind his back, making the robot spin around to get a look at them. Hiro ran around until Baymax was facing the gang, and hopped on his back, the magnetic pads on his suit proving handy, as they sucked on the suit's magnetic pulls.

"Thrusters!" the suits feet suddenly kept him above air, just off the ground. Baymax looked at Hiro curiously and cautiously.

"I fail to see how flying makes me a better health care companion."

"I fail to see, how you fail to see, that it's AWESOME! FULL THRUST!" He thrusted alright.

Straight to the ground on his belly. Before zooming against the ground and then taking off into the sky towards the city!

"HIRO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Hiro yelled back at his brother, having absolutely no control.

Tadashi could only stare after them. He knew Hiro could take care of himself, and he had Baymax with him, but it still wasn't enough to douse his worry.

"Don't worry, Tadashi." Wasabi came up to him, and patted his shoulder. "They'll be fine. He may be crazy, but he's also smart, and Baymax won't let anything happen to him." Tadashi smiled, finding some comfort in his friends words.

He stared at the smoke from Baymax's thrusters, sighing.

This day couldn't get any better.

He got his legs back, his relationship with his brother was slowly mending back to normal, and they were all now superheros.

Tadashi failed to see anything that could go wrong.


	6. Rouge Robot

**BIG HERO 6: Tadashi is Here.  
**

 **Chapter Five: Rouge Robot.**

* * *

 **Towards Mystery Island.  
**

"Killer view." GoGo commented as they all zoomed through the sky on Baymax's back, Hiro in the middle, GoGo and Honey on the sides, holding onto the wings, Wasabi and Fred in Baymax's grips, and, much to Tadashi's disappointment, was dangling from a cable rope, that Hiro had fitted into his suit, and was pulled through the sky, behind them.

"Yeah," Wasabi's voice shook, as he held on tightly to Baymax's arm, as Fred makes Superman poses, "If I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this. But I'm terrified of heights, so I don't love it!"

"Speak for yourself!" They all looked back at Tadashi, who had a pouty face the whole time, as one arm was crossed around his chest, the other being pulled, due to it being the one with the grappling hook on it. "Your not dangling from a rope, and then tugged at high speeds!"

Hiro gave a lop sided grin, "Sorry bro. But there was no more room on Baymax!" he made him go faster, just to piss him off a bit more.

And it work.

Tadashi groaned, as they got closer to the island, which looked more like a facility site from up close.

"There! Baymax, take us in!" he did as he was commanded, and landed, light as a feather.

"AWESOME! Our first landing together as a team!" Fred cheered, moving around on the spot, as the others got off.

"Calm down, buddy." "Guys, come on." Hiro whispered, gesturing them forward. Wasabi lagged behind, looking at some signs on the metal gate in front of them.

"'Quarantine'? Uh, do you people know what 'quarantine' means?" he asked them, as though not believing it, but they kept moving, so he just shrugged.

But Baymax was happy to apply the question with and answer.

"Quarantine: Enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to disease, or, in some cases, death." Baymax's info on 'quarantine' did not help Wasabi one bit.

"Oh! There's a skull face on this one. A _skull face!"_ again, Wasabi was ignored.

"Be ready," Hiro whispered to the team, "He could be anywhere."

A moment of silence.

 _SNAP!_

Everyone _flipped_ right there, and unleashed all their weapons on whatever made the noise. Honey threw as much Chem-Balls as she could, GoGo threw her Mag-Disks, Fred breathed his fire, Tadashi threw some flares, Wasabi waved his Plasma-Blades around wildly.

When the smoke disappeared, they were all quite embarrassed, to see that it was none other then a Pigeon. It cooed at them, tilting it's head, before flying away.

"That was a bird." Honey straitened up, looking a bit embarrassed as the others.

"Well, at least we know our gear works."

A moment later, they were having Wasabi cut through the wall so they could get in. Sure they could've had Tadashi or Baymax do it, but a rocket fist wasn't exactly stealth, and Tadashi thought it would be a good confidence boost if he did it.

He tried to do it in a perfect circle, but when he reached the end of it, he kept getting it out of line, and it was getting a bit annoying. So he just cut it at the right spot. The cut out fell, to reveal a dark corridor.

 _"Six intrepid friends, led my Fred, their leader, Fred!"_

 _Fred's Angels, mm-mmm, Fred's Angels, mm-mmm._

 _Harnessing the power of the sun, with the ancient amulet they found in the attic._

 _Mm-mmm._

 _The amulet is green._

 _Mm-mmm._

 _It's probably an emerald."_

Wasabi eventually got annoyed with Fred's singing.

"Fred. I will _laser hand_ you in the face!"

"Guys! Shh." Hiro shushed them, making Tadashi chuckle at Wasabi's expression that said 'are you kidding me?'. "Any sign of him Baymax?" the Robot scanned, but couldn't get anything.

"This structure is interfering with my scanning." Wasabi sighed.

"Perfect! The robot's broke."

"He's not broke. He just said, the structure-"

"Guys. You might want to see this." Honey called them back, as she pushed a slide door open, to reveal some kind of testing room. All kinds of debris were all over the floor, and against the walls. They looked to the left to see two platforms, holding onto something. One was wreaked beyond repair, and the other was shaped as a half finished hoop.

"What do you think it is, genius?" GoGo asked the younger Hamada, who stuttered a bit.

"I'm not sure, but look." He pointed over to one of the hoops, and the picture of the red bird in the circle was there, clear as day.

They were in the right place.

"Hiro." they all looked at Honey, but she only looked upward right, to some sort of control room.

They opened the door, looking around for anything, before setting their eyes on a set of camera screens. Hiro walked over, then pressed the green button on the console, to reveal Krei, with a bunch of scientists, and men wearing uniforms, along with a few assistants.

"Krei." Hiro muttered, before rewinding the video and then stopping at when Krei and the army men, walking on a catwalk towards a fully functional hoop.

 ** _"We were asked to do the impossible. That's what we did!"_** Krei's voice spoke in the footage. **_"We invented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present Project: Silent Sparrow!"_** he gestured to the hoop, and the insides of both suddenly glowed with some sort of blue glow. The kids all exchanged looks, before turning back to the screen.

 ** _"General, may I?"_** Krei requested to the General, holding his hand out for his hat, to which he complied. Like a magician, he held it out for all to see, before throwing it Frisbee style into the portal, and another screen showed it going clean through the portal, and into the other one, into another scientist hands, who waved it in their faces, before throwing it back in.

"Whoa! Magic hat!" Tadashi sighed.

"No, Fred. Krei invented a teleportation device."

"Even more 'whoa'!" The gang sighed.

 ** _"Teleportation. The transport of matter instantly through Space. Not science fiction anymore."_** Krei told them rather smugly, before they all walked back into the control console. **_"Now, we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats. Ladies and Gentlemen, you're here to witness history!"_** he told them, before pressing down on the com link, **_"Ready to go for a ride, Abigail?"_** one of the screens then showed a young women, probably Tadashi's age, wearing a white suit, getting inside some sort of ship.

Abigail smirked. **_"We invited all these people, might as well give 'em a show."_** she pushed a few buttons as the ship hatch closed, and got ready to launch.

Then one of the scientists turned to Krei, **_"Sir, we've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field."_** he told them, as they both leaned in close to see what the problem was.

 ** _"Mr. Krei, is their a problem?"_** the General asked, making Krei stand straight again, and plaster a smile on his face.

 ** _"No. No problem."_** he told them, and turned to the Scientist closely, **_"It's well within the parameters. Let's move forward."_** Tadashi narrowed his eyes. Something was bound to go wrong. He could feel it. It was like when he lost his legs all over again.

The countdown was done, and the capsule zoomed into the ring.

It went down hill from there.

One of the rings exploded, and all contact with the pod was down. Many debris started flying towards the portal, even one of the cameras on the catwalk.

 ** _"Krei! Shut it down, now!"_** the General ordered when the control box shifted under the gravity pressure of the portal. Krei did as he was ordered, and shut the portal down.

The General's voice ranged clear with anger, **_"I want this island sealed off!"_** Hiro's eyes widened.

"The Government shut down Krei's experiment." Honey nodded, "And he's using your Microbots to steal his machine back." Tadashi's eyes were as wide as Hiro's.

"Fred, you were right. Krei _is_ Yokai."

"Oh, no."

They looked behind them just as a large piece of concrete landed on them. Baymax caught it just before it could crush them, and they all shakily got to their feet.

Hiro looked to the robot, "Baymax, get us out of here."

With the rocket fist to help. He did just that. He shot it upwards, catching Yokai's attention, as it fell down into Baymax's arm, as they all got ready.

"Go for the transmitter! Behind the mask!" Yokai looked away, looking like he was giving a annoyed sigh, before thrusting his hand forward and a snake of Microbots shot towards them. Baymax grabbed a stray piece of concrete, and shielded them, but knocking himself back as well.

"Baymax!" The two brothers made their way to their friend, as the others looked at Yokai, waveringly.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Wasabi asked, before Fred walked in front, a evil smirk on his face, as he held the head over himself.

"It's Fred time!" he slapped the head on, before leaping into the air. "Super Jump!" he called, before spreading his arms and leg starfish style, "Gravity Crush!" he could have made it... If Yokai didn't hit him with a Microfist.

"Falling Hard!"

They stared.

"Seriously, what's the plan?" Wasabi asked, now close to panicking.

GoGo's next response didn't help him. "Get the mask." her zoomed into battle, Honey Lemon close behind her, Chem-Balls at the ready.

"For real, _WHAT IS THE **PLAN?!"**_

GoGo skated on the railings, throwing her Mag-Disks at him, as Yokai tried to hit him. She flipped to the other side, calling her Disk to her, and zoomed against the wall, before throwing her disk, hitting him in the face.

Distracting him enough to slide underneath him and skate her way around.

Honey wasn't that far behind, dropping a Chem-Ball down so she had a soft landing, before hiding behind one of the pillars towards the battle, selecting a Chem-Ball that would be perfect to stabilizing Yokai.

GoGo dodged a few more attacks, before tossing her Mag-Disks at him, but he dodged, and hit Honey in the head, causing her to drop the Chem-Ball, which ended up making the floor too slippery for GoGo to zoom or stop. She ran into Honey and they both skid across the floor.

Yokai made to attack them, before... "HEY!"

He turned over to Wasabi, who at first looked determent, before looking a little awkward, as he 'showed off' his Plasma Blades. Yokai just stared at him, as he summoned some Microbots and attacked him, but Wasabi managed to deflect them all.

"Whoo! Hey! I did alright!" Wasabi exclaimed, before looking at Yokai, looking more confident. "That all ya got!?" he noticed that Yokai's gaze flickered down, and he looked to see the Microbots surrounding his legs.

"Oh. Got that too?" Yokai stared blankly, almost like he was bored, before pointing towards the girls in a mocking way, sending him towards them.

"IT'S BACK INTO THE FIRE!-" Fred leaped out from one of the graters and fired a Flamethrower, but was knocked off by the thrown Wasabi. They skidded towards the girls, knocking them over just as they got back up.

Yokai got the Microbots to turn into something that would surely crush them.

But a ball on fire suddenly zoomed through it, punching a hole in it, and causing it to crumble on the team.

It was Tadashi.

He leaped into the air, catching his Fireorb as he did, and hit it towards Yokai. But Yokai made his own bat out of Microbots and hit it back. Tadashi was unfazed and simply retracted it to him, and it went around him and stuck onto his chest, flattening into a plate and then, the suit sealed over it, then his bat thinned up and shortened to the size of remote, and stuck it to his waste. A feature Hiro put in so he wouldn't have difficulty moving around and fighting.

He dodged each and every attack Yokai threw at him, using his Telekinetic Ninja Knowledge, ran up the pillar of Microbots and kicked him chin up to the face. He landed back on his feet effortlessly, and looked up with a smile, hoping he knocked him out, or kicked off his mask.

He did neither.

If anything he just made him mad.

Tadashi made to run and take cover, but Yokai smashed some Microbots against the ground, and it sent a shock wave strong enough to knock him off his feet.

He groaned, but his eyes widened with fear when he saw that Yokai had abandoned his pillar and made his way towards him, creating a much smaller version of the Microbat from before and held it above his head, ready to pelt him down.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY BROTHER!" He didn't get the chance to, as Hiro, who was holding onto Baymax's hands, kicked him in the stomach, sending him back. Hiro clambered back onto Baymax's back and they charged.

Yokai recreated his pillar and sent Microbeams at them. They dodged all four of them. Yokai got desperate, before throwing a Microfist. It hit Baymax, but Hiro lost his grip and slammed into him, knocking them both down, and the mask fell from the villain's face.

Hiro slowly looked up, looking dazed, before noticing that mask beside him and quickly grabbed it and held it out of Yokai's reach. He got up, and opened his glass visor as he stared at him in slight anger.

"It's over Krei." he'll admit, he was mad at Yokai.

He was mad at him because he caused the fire at SFIT.

He was angry because it cause his big brother to become a cripple.

He was upset because he was using his Microbots, his own invention, for his own selfish ends.

He was furious because his brother was depressed for five days straight!

He was mad because he caused Callaghan's death-

Then Yokai slowly got up, and turned around. And the world seemed to shake.

"P-Professor Callaghan?"

Everyone gasped. Right there, just standing a foot from Hiro, was Professor Callaghan. But this wasn't Tadashi's favorite teacher that he saw as a father he lost. No, those crystal blue eyes that once shown with light humor, but such kindness, was now replaced with a cold, wolf-like stare.

His mouth wasn't set on the usual smile that he once had. Instead, it held a twisted frown that seemed both so scolding and so dark.

Hiro didn't get it. Callaghan was _dead._ D-e-a-d, dead. And dead man don't return.

"But the explosion... you died."

"No. I had your Microbots."

Hiro felt like he just got punched. Callaghan started the fire. He faked his own death. He stole his Microbots. He-he got Tadashi crippled. And he just let it happen.

"But... Tadashi... you left him to die." Callaghan's expression didn't change. He just held his hand out and walked towards him slowly. Up on the second floor with the team, Tadashi was gripping the rails so tightly, they could snap. His favorite Professor or no. Dead or no. Callaghan's posture and features clearly showed that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt his baby brother. He wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Give me the mask Hiro." Hiro felt tears come to his eyes, as he backed away from him, "He went in there to SAVE YOU!" then Callaghan said something that let them know from that moment on. This wasn't Callaghan they knew. That was just a shell, so he could hide his true colors.

"THAT WAS HIS MISTAKE!"

Hiro felt like he just got shot with an arrow. His mistake? HIS Mistake?! He went in there to save him, only to end up crippled and depressed! Tadashi could have DIED!

FOR NOTHING!

Hiro's stricken expression changed to such anger, that it made Tadashi worried.

Baymax landed behind the angry boy, making Callaghan take a small step back.

Then Hiro said something that made Tadashi grip the rails even harder.

"Baymax. Destroy."

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Tadashi asked, but Hiro didn't seem to hear him, his angry gaze focused on the man in front of him.

The Robot looked at him curiously, "My programming prevents me from injuring a human being." Hiro's mind didn't change.

"Not anymore." he pounded his fist on the access port, revealing the Healthcare chip and the Combat chip. Tadashi tried to talk to his brother again.

"Hiro. What do you think your-" Tadashi stopped mid sentience in shock, as Hiro grabbed the Healthcare chip and tossed it aside. Baymax then tried to reason with him.

"Hiro, this is not what-" he was cut off, when Hiro smashed his fist against him, pushing the Combat chip, and the Combat chip only into the Robot, who straightened up, and then looked ahead, his eyes glowing a dark red.

"Do it. Baymax!" "Hiro! STOP!" "DESTROY HIM!" he pointed at the Professor, who seemed to realize how much trouble he got himself into.

Baymax quickly raised his fist and fire at him! Callaghan jumped away and made a run for it. Baymax called his fist back and took aim, but GoGo slid down the stair rail and hit Baymax's fist off course. She tried to tell him to stop, but Baymax just knocked her aside and stalked towards the now terrified Professor

He found him trying to get up as he had tripped and made his way toward him, and positioned his fist again.

But Fred got their before he could fire and pulled him away from him, but Baymax was stronger and backed against the wall harshly, before grabbing hold of him. Hiro tried to tell the team to stop, telling them that he was getting away, not understanding why they wouldn't let Baymax get him, but he couldn't say anymore when Baymax threw him in Hiro's direction, knocking them off, and making Hiro loose his grip on the mask.

The Professor saw this, and grabbed it, placing it on his face, and created a pillar to get away, but Baymax shot another fist, hitting his pillar, sending him to the ground.

Baymax made to charge, but was stopped...

When Tadashi, holding his Healthcare chip, got in the way and jumped on his chest, managing to pop the access port open, and tried to jam it inside, but Baymax just grabbed him and threw him harshly against the wall, the chip flying out of his grip as he fell unconscious.

Callaghan made to get away again, as the team all got in front of him and tried to push him back.

Honey ran over to Tadashi's unconscious form, and grabbed the chip from his hand, knowing what to do.

Baymax shoved passed GoGo, threw aside Wasabi and harshly grabbed Fred, and threw him against the wall, knocking off the head of his suit, his eyes fixed entirely on Callaghan, and raised his fist...

Before he blinked and his eyes returned to their original black color. Honey sighed as Baymax looked around, seeing Fred struggling to get up from the floor, and GoGo barely able to keep Wasabi standing. He then looked over to the sound of a groan, and looked to see Tadashi starting to wake, rubbing his helmeted head in pain, before looking at his Healthcare Robot, with relief but a bit of fear in his eyes.

Hiro did this. His own baby brother did this. He purposely turned Baymax into a deadly super weapon.

He was gonna have a serious talk with him.

"My healthcare protocol has been violated." He walked over to the groaning Fred, who looked ready to topple, and decided to help him, but Fred shied away, all of them still weary and not forgetting how insanely powerful and strong his is. And dangerous...

"I regret any distress I may have caused." Baymax told them with as much sincerity as he could. Tadashi was no longer paying attention, looking at Hiro with a worried expression. Hiro just stood there, fists clenched and glaring at wear Callaghan had just escaped.

Then Hiro turned to the team. He could tell this wasn't gonna go well.

"How could you do that?!" Hiro yelled at Honey, sounding very upset and angry. "I _had_ him!" Wasabi placed a protective hand in front of the chemist, and lightly held him back.

"What you just did, we never signed up for." he told him gently, but it didn't seemed to help the distressed Hamada. GoGo spoke next.

"We said we'd catch the guy. That's it." she told him, looking at Hiro sternly, as Tadashi slowly made his way over, holding his arm in slight pain. Hiro just turned to her in anger.

"I _never_ should have let you help me!" he yelled at them, before looking to Baymax quickly. "Baymax, find Callaghan!" he commanded.

Baymax tried, but his glass visor glowed blue, then he looked to Hiro, "My enhanced scanner has been damaged." he told him, though his voice, surprisingly to Tadashi, held a hint of sorrow, as though from the events that have happened.

Hiro let out a furious groan as he climbed up Baymax's back.

"Wings!" Baymax complied, as Hiro got ready for launch. Fred tried to talk to him.

"Hiro, this isn't part of the plan!" he tried to explain, but Hiro didn't want to listen.

"Fly!"

"HIRO!" Tadashi shot his arm up and his grappling hook shot out and wrapped itself around his leg, as the others pleaded with him to stop and come back.

But Hiro had gone too far into the dark to hear their cries.


	7. Still Here

**BIG HERO 6: Tadashi is Here.  
**

 **Chapter Six: Still Here.**

* * *

 **Hiro's Garage.  
**

Hiro didn't know that Tadashi hitched along, but was too angry to know. Tadashi silently walked behind him, and hid outside the Garage, as Hiro stomped in and toward his desk. Hiro got up the step chair and pulled off Baymax's helmet, and immediately started to fix it.

Baymax looked him up and down, scanning him as he worked quickly and furiously.

"Your blood pressure is elevated." he told him, "You appear to be distressed."

"I'm fine." he pulled the cord connecting the helmet to the computer and slammed it on his head. "There! Is it working?"

Baymax scanned around to test it. "My sensor is operational."

Hiro nodded, not noticing the figure coming towards him. "Good. Then let's get-" he made to get his healthcare chip again.

But a hand grabbed his hand before it could even touch the port.

Hiro looked startled when he saw his brother, looking at him sternly.

"Tadashi?" he questioned, before getting his head back in his game, "T-Tadashi, let go."

"Your going to remove his Healthcare chip, aren't you?" Hiro was a bit surprised. Tadashi sounded mad. But he hardly ever got mad, and if he did, he never seen him mad. Only he did something really, _really_ stupid.

"Yes. Now let go!" he struggled against his grip, but Tadashi was stronger.

"Hiro, what were you thinking back there?!" he threw him off, and away from the healthcare robot, shocking the younger Hamada even more. Tadashi seemed really mad, and just about nearly threw him across the room. "You _took out_ Baymax's Healthcare chip, and turned him into a killing machine! The exact opposite of what I made him for!"

Hiro glared at him, some of his fire coming back. "Tadashi, you could've _died_ in there! And for nothing! And you expected me to just let that slide?!"

Tadashi's expression didn't change, "I don't know, maybe! It would be better then my little brother turning himself and my robot into murderers!"

"Don't you _dare_ make me out as the bad guy! I'm not the one who started the fire! _He_ did! I'm not the one that got you crippled! _He_ did! I'm not the one that got you into depression and self guilt about saving the exact same man that could've killed you in that fire! _Callaghan did!_ It's _all CALLAGHAN'S FAULT!"_

But Tadashi had froze during his outburst. Hiro was doing all this, the super suits, the upgrading, the gear, the legs, all because he wanted to get payback for what he did to him. Tadashi should feel touched, but for some reason, he wasn't. In fact, he was even more cross at him.

Hiro seemed to notice that, and took a cautious step back, as Baymax watched patiently.

"Is that what this is all about, Hiro?" he asked softly, but it only made him seem even more deadly, and it sent chills up his spine. "This whole thing is about you getting back at Yokai for what he did to me?!" he yelled, and Hiro could piratically see steam sprout from his ears. But he didn't understand why he was so angry.

"Well, yeah! Duh! Your my brother! Why wouldn't this be about you?! What? Did you think it was because my Microbots were stolen or that maybe it was for Callaghan? Well, news flash, big bro! It wasn't! Tadashi, the accident changed you, and for the worst. You never talked, never ate, you never even smile, which I thought was a scientific impossibility, by the way! Heck, I even missed you hitting me on the head for doing something stupid, before calling me a bonehead!"

Tadashi looked away, Hiro's speech getting to him, "I'm not worth it..." he mumbled, but Hiro heard and couldn't believe he said that.

"WHAT!? Of course your worth it! Your my brother! Why wouldn't you be worth it?!"

"Hiro, stop!"

"No!" Hiro's voice grew deeper as anger seeped in, and Tadashi tried to control his breathing. "Tell me! Tell me why you agreed to go along with everything if you didn't think you weren't worth it! TELL ME NOW!" He snapped.

"CAUSE THE TADASHI YOU KNOW IS **GONE,** HIRO!" Tadashi yelled, slamming his fist onto the desk, making it's contents jump, and Hiro jump back as well, a look of fear on his face.

He was _scared._

Of his own big brother.

Tadashi saw this and just crumbled, falling down, and hitting the ground, back pressed against a file draw. He felt tears come to his eyes. He made his own brother afraid of him. He pulled his legs towards him and curled up, and started to cry.

"The Tadashi you know is... gone." he choked out, as Hiro stared at him sadly.

"Tadashi is here." Tadashi sighed at Baymax's voice.

"Baymax, just stop." he swallowed thickly, trying to dry his tears, as Baymax repeated.

"Tadashi is here."

A moment of silence ensued in the Garage, as Hiro looked at his broken brother sadly.

 ** _"This is Tadashi Hamada."_** the two Hamada's heads shot up at the sound of the elder's voice, and saw that Baymax's chest armor was glowing. Hiro approached, and pulled the armor off, to reveal a video Tadashi, holding a director's board. The two brother's got up and watched.

 ** _"And this is the first test of my robotics project."_** smiled as he pressed something behind the camera and waited.

 ** _"Hello. I am Bayma-"_** 's greeting was cut off by a very loud screeching, causing to cover his ears.

 _ **"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"**_ the screen freezes as turned off. Tadashi remembered this. This was when he first built Baymax. There were some scratches on Baymax's voice disk, so he got it replace.

The screen turned on again, to show again, holding the same board, but the Test Number was now seven.

 ** _"The seventh test of my robotics project."_** he activated him, and Baymax began to say his greeting, but then the arms started moving on their own, and one even began flying around the room while the other just smacked him across the face. Tadashi remembered that too. He probably would have shown Hiro Baymax early, hadn't some fellow student bullies hadn't pulled a prank on him for defending Fred. They planted some sort of worm in Baymax's arms while SFIT was empty. Tadashi found out, and those kids got suspended.

The screen changed again, to show a very tired looking Tadashi, holding the board, which said 33.

 ** _"Tadashi Hamada again. And this is the thirty-third test of my robotics project."_** then the lights sparked, and it went dark. had used all the power generators he could find, as those same bullies also sapped his generator's entire energy supply. The entire school went into a black out. The screen showed Tadashi now holding a small flashlight at and shined it in his eyes for signs of life, before sighing, then smiling.

 ** _"I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. Now, let's get back to work."_** as the screen froze again, both Hiro and Tadashi were having some thoughts on their actions and words. Hiro began to think maybe he shouldn't have done what he did. Besides, it wouldn't have changed anything. Tadashi would've still been a cripple if it weren't for him. And Tadashi was starting to think about all of those other bullies that picked on him and his friends, and telling him to give up on his big robotics project.

But he didn't.

Because if he did, then that wouldn't be Tadashi.

The screen flicked on again, to show Tadashi, who looked like he had been up all night, rubbing his eyes as he held the director's board near his head.

 ** _"This is Tadashi Hamada and this is the eighty-fourth... test..."_** he rubbed the back of his neck, before looking up at Baymax, giving an unsure smile. **_What do you say, big guy?"_** he activated him, but this time, got a different response then before.

 ** _"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal Healthcare Companion."_** finally said his full greeting, as seemed to come to what he just said.

 ** _"It works... IT WORKS!"_** he started pacing around the room, a happy smile on his face, **_"Oh, this is amazing! You-you work!"_** he even ran up and gave Baymax a kissed, making Tadashi chuckle with a little embarrassment, Hiro smiled, a small tear leaking out of his eye.

 ** _"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it~~!"_** they were both laughing now, as Tadashi wrapped his arm around him, and Hiro lend against him, not minding at all. **_"Oh, you work! I can't believe it! I can't..."_** did a little dance, before taking a deep breath.

 _ **"Okay. Alright, big moment here. Scan me."**_ he held his arms out, as scanned him.

 _ **"Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy."**_

 _ **"I am! I really am! Oh, man! Wait 'til my brother sees you."**_ Tadashi pulled Hiro closer, _**"Your gonna help so many people, buddy. So many. That's all for now. I am satisfied with my care."**_ the screen froze on Tadashi's frozen, smiling face, and Hiro let out a happy sniffle as it faded to white. Tadashi looked at his robot.

"Thank you Baymax." Baymax blinked, before Tadashi turned to his baby brother.

"I'm so sorry, Hiro. I was afraid that I changed so much, I couldn't be the brother you needed me to be, so I just... gave up." he looked sad again, before looking at him with the same fire in his eyes as he had before everything happened. "But I promise to do better." Hiro smiled, before looking sorry himself.

"I'm sorry to, big bro. I was just... so mad, and you haven't exactly been yourself lately." Tadashi looked down, but then Hiro smiled. "It's good to know that your still you." they smiled, and hugged.

"Guys." they looked towards the Garage entrance, to see the team, all looking at them with concerned looks. Hiro pulled away from his brother and made his way over, not sure how to explain his actions.

"Guys, I... I." GoGo cut him off by pulling him into a much needed hug, and he sighed.

"We're going to catch Callaghan. And this time, we'll do it right." Hiro smiled, as did Tadashi, and the team. Then Wasabi smirked.

"Eh, but maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time?" he suggested hopefully, and Hiro facepalmed.

"Oh, man!" he groaned, as Tadashi chuckled.

"Nah, it's cool." Fred shrugged it off, "Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper." he smiled at the boy, before Honey began to look serious.

"Hiro, we found something you should see." she told him, holding out a USB.

A moment later, they have installed Honey's USB into Hiro's computer, to find more videos on Project Silent Sparrow.

Everyone in the video was looking very distraught about the whole thing. The General turned to Krei angrily.

 ** _"You almost got us all killed!"_** he exclaimed, before another, familiar, _angry_ voice called out.

 ** _"Krei! You did this! You knew it wasn't ready!"_** Hiro froze the screen, watching as an angry Callaghan tried to break away from General and his men to get to Krei.

"Callaghan? He was there?!"

"He was such a good man." the others could agree. Though they didn't know him as well as Tadashi did, they still knew that he was a kind man. "What happened?" Hiro rubbed his face in confusing.

"I don't know. But the answer's here somewhere." he started rewinding to the beginning, before Honey stopped him, pointing to something very interesting.

"There he is." "With the pilot?" Hiro inquired as they all watched the Professor and the pilot, Abigail, hugged each other. Hiro frowned, before frowning even more when Tadashi took over the keys. "Tadashi?"

"I think I remember seeing something around..." he fast forward, until he froze it to where Abigail was about to seat herself in the pod. He then zoomed in on her helmet, and right there, clear as day was one word.

 _Callaghan._

"The pilot was Callaghan's daughter!" "And Callaghan blames Krei for her death."

"This is a revenge story." Fred told them, eyes wide, as he knew the consequences of revenge. It was a dark and twisted thing that could warp the mind into something else. Something cold. It almost got Hiro as well.

Hiro grew determent, as he grabbed his helmet off the desk.

"So what are we waiting for?"


	8. New Angle

**BIG HERO 6: Tadashi is Here.  
**

 **Chapter Seven: A New Angle.**

* * *

 **Krei Tech.  
**

"This beautiful new campus is the culmination of a lifelong dream." Krei's voice echoed as he spoke to a whole group of people, holding a glass of wine, "But none of this would have been possible without a few bumps in the road. Those setbacks made us stronger and set us on the path to a bright future!" the crowd cheers soon turned to screams of terror.

"'Setback'?!" Krei turned around to see Yokai, or Callaghan, emerging from behind the building, coming towards him. Krei tried to run, but the Professor's Microbots shot out ad grabbed him, pinning his arms to his body and lifting him in front of Callaghan.

Callaghan lifted his mask, showing a very ugly sneer. "Was my daughter a 'setback'?!"

"Callaghan! What are you-?" he questioned him as the Professor circled him darkly, before his eyes widened when he realized what he just said. "Your daughter. That-that was an accident! I-"

"NO!" Krei groaned when Callaghan tightened the hold on the man, "You knew it was unsafe. My daughter is gone because of your arrogance!" he glared, before looking over to where the Microbots were lifting three pieces into the air, just above the building.

"What are you doing?!" Krei gritted his teeth in pain as he watched them lift them to the sky, before turning to the deranged professor.

"You took everything from me when you sent Abigail into that machine. Now I'm taking everything from _you!"_

The pieces combined, revealing the contraption to be the Silent Sparrow itself. It switched on, and started to suck the entire building into the portal's suction.

"No. No! You can't!" Krei watched as everything he created soon drifted away into the portal. Callaghan let out a satisfied sneer.

"Your going to watch everything you built disappear. Then it's your turn..."

"Professor!" he turned to see none other then the team. Tadashi was the one that had spoke.

"Let him go." he told him. He face didn't change.

"Is this what your daughter would have wanted?" he questioned, but it only made him mad.

"Abigail is gone!"

"And none of this is gonna bring her back! Trust me..." he looked at Hiro for a moment, before looking back at the professor. "I know."

Callaghan's anger seemed to fade as he stared at the older Hamada. He knew what he was talking about. His parents. He knew what happened to them. He was actually good friends with their mother. They were staying over at their aunt's cafe, while they were heading out to a nice restaurant for their anniversary. But then a drunk men riding a truck was on a collusion course with them, and they all perished in the fray. Tadashi was so upset when the police came to the door and told his aunt that her brother and sister-in-law were gone and never coming back. Hiro didn't understand, being only three at the time, but knew that it was a matter to be upset about, and tried his best to comfort his older brother. Everyone was heartbroken.

Callaghan might have changed his mind, if Krei didn't speak.

"Listen to him, Callaghan. Please, just let me go! I'll give you anything you want!" Callaghan's anger returned with force. Nothing could substitute for what he wanted.

"I want my daughter back!" His mask came back on, and he sent a hoard of Microbots after them. They all leaped out of the way, Wasabi, GoGo, Honey and Fred to the right, and Hiro, Tadashi and Baymax on the left. Hiro ran up Baymax's arm and onto his back, "Go for the mask!"

Baymax complied, and zoomed towards him. Callaghan saw, and moved himself and Krei aside to dodge, before sending more Microbots after them, grabbing Baymax's leg, and then flinging him a circle before making them make contact with the edge of the building's roof. Hiro flew off Baymax's back, and into the building. He tried to get up, but then started to float to the ceiling with the rest of the debris.

Outside, Baymax tried to get up to he could help his flying companion, only to be grabbed and roughly thrown to the floor.

"BAYMAX!" The team all charged, Fred making the first assault, leaping into action and breathing fire as Callaghan created a wall to deflect it.

Back inside the building, Hiro tried to move as gently as possible, but the roof crumbled, and he could have tumbled into the portal, had not he grabbed a metal pipe just in time.

GoGo zoomed towards Callaghan, getting ready to fling her Mag-Disk, but Callaghan was ready for her, and fire to spikes, before concealing her in a ball of Microbots.

Fred was next. He got to his feet after being thrown off, and fired rapidly at the approaching Microbots, but one took him by surprise, and pinned him against the wall. Then they pulled him away and pulled his arms and legs and even his tail, preparing to pull his limbs off.

Wasabi was fighting off as much Microbots as he can, but then Callaghan commanded them to start pushing some large tiles towards him, putting him in a tight squeeze.

Honey pinned one Microspike, and stopped two others in mid air, but panicked when she saw another break through, and created a small dome. But it was breaking away fast under the deadly spikes.

Tadashi tried to sneak up from behind and at least get Krei out of there, but Callaghan saw him just reach out towards him and fired, hitting him square in the chest. He was sent flying, but then grabbed again, and thrown against the floor four times, before Callaghan had enough and had him wrapped tightly, just like Krei. Tadashi groaned, trying to wiggle free, but to no avail.

On the roof, the bar that Hiro was desperately holding onto had snapped, and wildly grabbed at anything that wouldn't send him into the wormhole, and managed to grab onto a cable. He could hear the others calling to him through the Com. Link, and could also hear Wasabi's, Fred's and Tadashi's groans of pain.

Stray Microbots hit his visor, making him look above him as several taken out Microbots were mercilessly sucked into the portal.

Then it clicked.

"That's it! I know how to beat him!" he cried, before contacting the others.

"Listen up! Use those big brains of yours, and think your way around the problem! Look for a new angle!" Tadashi would have laughed if the circumstances weren't as bone crushing. Hiro is using the exact same advice that he had given him to the team.

And it seemed to be working.

Wasabi figured that if he couldn't go left or right, then he should go down. He pushed the tiles as much as he could and rammed his Plasma Blade downward, making the hole to safety.

Honey Lemon came up with an idea of her own, pulling out two Chem-Balls and waited, before another spike hit the ground and she slammed the Chem-Balls on the spike, allowing it to pull her up, and out of the dome.

"My arms!" Fred groaned, still going through the stretching torture. "I can't go any farther!" Tadashi groaned, having heard his friend through the com link.

"Fred! It's a SUIT!" he called to him through clenched teeth, as he began concentrating on his heat suit's power.

Fred grinned. "Oh yeah. That's right!" he pulled his arms out of the suits arms, and looked outside the mouth, finding a long piece of tile in a rectangle shape. "Hello sign! Care to go for a little spin?!" he grabbed it and spun it with expertise, getting free and roaring in victory.

Tadashi grinned, before he saw the glow of his suit through the Microbots holding him. Callaghan noticed, and frowned, as Tadashi smirked, and sent out a heat wave that blew away the Microbots and set him free.

GoGo popped her gum then stuck it to her helmet, then spun around in a complete circle, cutting the spear open and getting back in the game.

"Baymax!" Hiro cried out to the struggling robot, before some sharp debris nicked him in the arm, letting out a pained groan. Baymax seemed to have heard his distressed sound, and looked to see Hiro's predicament.

"Hiro." was the last thing he said before the Microbots covered him completely.

But they weren't gonna keep him back from doing what he was made to do.

With a mighty Rocket Fist, he blasted away the Microbots and zoomed towards his friend. Hiro smiled, before letting go of the very thing that was keeping him from hurtling into the portal.

He trusted him to catch him.

He spun around and held his arms out, catching him with the magnets, and flying towards them.

Krei let out a laugh as he and Callaghan watched them fly towards the rest of the team. "I love that robot!" he exclaimed, before Callaghan pinned him to the building with the insignia of Krei Tech by bending the metal. He could not move.

Baymax lands heavily on the ground, creating a crater near the team, before taking off again, staying close to the others.

"Okay, new plan! Forget the mask! Take out the bots! They'll get sucked up into the portal!" Wasabi smiled.

"Now _that_ is a plan!"

"Honey, Fred! Can you give us some cover?" he asked the Chemist and the Fantic.

"Like you have to ask!" "Let's do this Freddie!" he leaped into the air, announcing 'Smoke Screen' as Honey threw light blue Chem-Balls into the air, and they exploded on impact with his flamethrower, coating the entire front yard of the building in smoke. Making it unclear for Callaghan to see.

He lifts himself higher and spots Hiro and Baymax soaring towards them. Glaring darkly under his mask, he fires. The two dodge them and went upward. "And DIVE!" Hiro ordered just as they were right in front of the portal, and Baymax ran his fist through one of the attacking Microspikes, sending them flying into the portal.

Meanwhile, down below, underneath all the smoke, the team was racing towards the many pillars that surrounded them.

Wasabi floated in the air for a moment when he jumped over some debris.

"Whoa, the gravity's getting a little weird, guys!" he warned them, before his eyes widened. "Wait! Let's use this!" he jumps to the wall, then leaps off, Plasma Blades ready, hitting a pillar with great strength. "These are green blades of fury!" he laughs as GoGo zoomed past him, before zooming towards another pillar.

"WOMAN UP!"

And with a mighty battle cry, proceeds to split one in have.

Fred had found another sign. "Double sign-spin!" he breaths fire on them, setting the edges alight.

"NOW MY SIGNS ARE ON **FIRE!"** he leaps into action, hitting a good lot of them. Tadashi came running in, his arms and legs flaming dangerously.

"Wasabi, a boost?!" "You got it, man!" jumping onto the placed together Plasma Blades, Wasabi throws him into the sky, his now flying towards a domino set up of Micropillars. He then curled up into a ball, turning himself into a fireball and hitting them with lethal force. Then he landed and skidded to a stop before smirking.

"Home run."

A whoop of delight sounded off, as Honey Lemon wall jumped from pillar to pillar, a sticky substance attached to her foot. She fitted her purse into one of the pillars, before pulling out one last Chem-Ball. As she was then pulled towards the ground by the substance, she threw it, and it hit the purse dead center, sending off a massive chemical explosion.

"WHOO! NOW _THAT'S_ SOME CHEMICAL REACTION!"

Back up top, Callaghan was furiously throwing everything he got to try and stop the fourteen year old and his robot, who was letting out a series of Karate moves, announcing them as he went.

"Back kick." _smash!_ "Knifehand." _crash!_ "Roundhouse." _Whoosh!_ "Hammerfist." _crunch!_

Callaghan finally captured them, pinning the robot's arms to his side.

"This ends NOW!" he went for the finishing blow.

But no more Microbots came.

He tried again, and again, but nothing seemed to be working.

Hiro gave a smirk, while Baymax blinked, "Looks like your out of Microbots." Callaghan looked down to reveal the smokescreen gone, only to reveal that the only Microbots left were the ones holding the portal and himself off the ground.

He looked back to the boy, who's face suddenly went serious. "Baymax." the robot broke free, and charged towards him. Callaghan raised his hands for defense as Baymax's fist came down.

But it didn't make contact.

Callaghan slowly removed his arms and stared at the fist that was inches away from his face, breathing heavily as Hiro gave a look between smug and amused. "Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being." Baymax blinked again, as though agreeing. Hiro then gave a lopsided smile, " _But,_ we'll take that."

Baymax then gently pulled his mask off, then crushed it under his fist.

It was over.

Callaghan, loosing his only support for hurtling into the portal, was getting dragged along with him, before Baymax grabbed him and they all flew towards the ground as Silent Sparrow started to fall towards the ground.

On the ground, the team got Krei out of his predicament, and cleared out of there, just as the portal made contact with the ground, sending up dust and cloud.

Baymax landed, dropping Callaghan on the ground, while Hiro got off and smiled at his brother, who smiled back, before he frowned and looked ahead to see the portal still going.

"It's still on! We have to shut it down!"

"We can't!" Krei disagreed with the boy, "We can't! The containment field is failing! The portal is gonna tear itself apart!" Krei explained, making Hiro's and Tadashi's eyes widened with fear.

"We need to get out of here, now!" they all made to run, but Hiro stopped when he realized that Baymax wasn't moving from where he stood, staring at the portal.

"Baymax!?"

"My sensor is detecting signs of life."

"What?"

"Coming from there." he pointed, and his finger lead directly towards the portal. "The life signs are female. She appears to be in hyper sleep." Baymax told them, his scans never wrong.

Hiro seemed to realize who it could be. "Callaghan's daughter. She's still alive!" Callaghan looked at the portal, his arm clutched in Fred's claw, a bit of hopeless hope flickering in his eyes. "Abigail..."

Hiro narrowed his eyes in determination, climbing onto Baymax's back. "Let's go get her." Krei shook his head, dismissive.

"The portal is destabilizing! You'll never make it!" It all sounded so hopeless. Tadashi stepped towards his brother and robot.

"Hiro... don't..." Hiro stared into Tadashi's eyes, his mind made up.

"She's alive in there. Someone has to help." Tadashi was breathing heavily, as Hiro strapped on. "What do you say, buddy?" Baymax rotated his head to look at him. _'Please say 'no'. Please say 'no'. Please say 'no'._

"Flying makes me a better Healthcare Companion." Hiro grinned, before they both took off into the sky.

"HIRO!" Tadashi made to run towards them, but Fred handed Callaghan to Wasabi and jumped over and held him by the waste, lifting him off the ground. "Let me go! I can't loose him!"

They dived, straight towards the portal.

 ** _"HIRO!"_**

They entered, leaving the team, and near-sobbing elder brother shocked into silence.

* * *

 **I don't know what stopped me from posting this sooner.**


	9. Satisfied

**BIG HERO 6: Tadashi is Here.  
**

 **Chapter Eight: Satisfied.**

* * *

 **Krei Tech Rumble.  
**

Tadashi could only stare in shock as his brother went through the portal. He didn't breath, didn't blink.

And then, he clenched his hand into a fist and started to walk calmly the professor, who was lent against a piece of rumble, his gaze fixed on his clenched hands in his lap. The team thought he was going to punch him, but were surprised when he only sat beside him.

"You... did all this. The theft, the fire, the Microbot multiplying, the recovering of the Silent Sparrow... all just to find out that she was alive." Callaghan stayed silent, before pulling out a old photo. Of himself and Abigail.

"She was more then just my daughter, you know. She was like my best friend. But when she disappeared into that horrid machine... it was the day everything died for me that day." Tadashi was silent the whole time, but Callaghan took it the wrong way.

"Don't say you wouldn't have done the same thing if it was your brother, Mr. Hamada! Your brother was ready to kill me back at that island for your sake!"

"But unlike you, he learned to move on and live with it. You could have done the same, but instead you resorted to theft, and arson, and you were even willing to kill, just to get back at Krei!" Tadashi yelled, unable to hold it in, as all the broken professor did was stare.

"And now I could loose my brother... one of the only family I got left... because of you. And ask yourself this: do you really think that Abigail would appreciate that you did all this madness for her?" with that said, he stood and walked towards the portal and waited. Leaving the professor to his thoughts.

"Please be alright..."

The silence was deafening. The only noise was the nervous breaths of the team and the whirring of the machine.

They could only hope that the robot and their youngest team member and leader would come out safely.

* * *

They waited for a good few minutes, before the machine started to pulse wildly. The Team made to run, but when they saw that Tadashi wasn't moving from his spot, which was way too close to the portal, they rushed back and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" He straggled against them, trying to get back to his spot to wait for his brother.

"You want to be _alive_ when he gets out!?" Go-Go demanded, continuing to pull him back with Fred as they hid behind some rubble.

The whirring noises got louder, and just before it could explode, something zoomed out and landed with a thud as the sound wave forced it to fly at least five meters away from the explosion point.

It was the Pod that held Abigail, and Hiro was on top.

But the only thing that had Baymax was the clenched fist that was in rocket mode, and slowly returning to normal.

Tadashi let out a breath of relief. He was okay.

But then he frowned. Where was Baymax?

"Hiro!" Wasabi cried out, as they rushed over to him.

"Yeah! He made it!" Fred cried as he jumped over some debris to get to him, before slowing down as they noticed that Hiro looked crest-fallen.

Tadashi slowly approached him, and looked down at his brother, who looked up to face him, and he saw tears brimming in his eyes.

"Baymax?" Tadashi asked slowly, guessing what had happened to the robot.

Hiro looked ready to cry as he opened his clenched fist to reveal Baymax's Healthcare Chip.

"Some debris hit us and his thrusters got damaged. He knew we wouldn't make it unless he used his rocket fist to give us a jump. H-he stayed behind. H-he's gone." the younger Hamada started sobbing, so Tadashi pulled him into his embrace, as the others mourned the loss of their robot, teammate, and friend.

The brothers soon pulled away and just stared at the girl inside the pod.

It was over.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later.  
**

 **Lucky Cat Cafe.**

" _A massive cleanup continues today_ _at the headquarters_ _of Krei Tech industries._ _Reports are still flooding in about_ _a group of unidentified individuals,_ _who prevented what could have been_ _a major catastrophe._ _The whole city_ _of San Fransokyo is asking:_ _"Who are these heroes?_ _And where are they now?"_

It took a while, but the team soon slowly started to heal from the events that happened at Krei Tech, and from the loss of their robotic friend.

Tadashi had been a bit busy in his lab, and it was making the others a little suspicious.

In fact, the four of them were talking about his behavior at Lucky Cat Cafe.

"What do you think is up with Tadashi?"

"Don't know, Wasabi. But I guess he _would_ have a lot of time on his hands, what being the Headmaster of SFIT and all?" Honey Lemon told him, speaking the truth. Yeah, Tadashi had enough smarts to become the new Headmaster of SFIT, even at such a young age of eighteen. Though at first, it was a bit of a predicament, but he eventually got it on the go and was working the fact of being the Head of SFIT.

"Yeah, but it seems like he's working on something in his new lab, and he won't tell us."

"Why don't you ask him?" Go-Go suggested, taking a sip of her coffee, not really being in on the conversation.

"Fred already did."

"Yeah," Fred nodded, closing his comic book as he looked at them with that big smile on his face, "But he said that it was all a 'big surprise'. Can't wait to see it!" he jumped on his chair, just as Hiro and Tadashi came down and met them at the table. Tadashi was back in his lucky cap, and was wearing trousers over his leg braces, as to hide the fact as he was the Firefighter, as people were calling his superhero alias. And Hiro was wearing an SFIT hoodie. They were back to their old selves.

"Hey guys!" Hiro greeted, a big smile on his face as Tadashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You guys ready to go?"

"You know it!" Fred jumped up and ran out the door, bouncing on the spot as he waited for the others. Wasabi abandoned his cup of coffee and followed, Go-Go not far behind, taking her coffee-to-go with her. Honey got up as well, and was about to tell the two brothers something, before Aunt Cass came to them with their lunch.

"Hey, sweeties!" she called to them, holding out their bags of lunch. When she first saw Tadashi standing on his two legs and smiling, she burst into tears and squashed him in a hug. She was as happy as a clam now that her nephews were back to normal.

"See you two Collage Boys later. We're having Chicken Wings for dinner." Cass smiled, as they smiled in return.

"Sounds great! See you tonight." they turned to leave, as Cass was about to bend down to grab the Teams abandoned coffee mugs, before...

"Last hug," Hiro hugged her waste, Tadashi wrapping his own arms around them, before they separated and took off to get to SFIT.

* * *

 **San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.**

Hiro got to move his stuff into Tadashi's old lab, since Tadashi has his own in his office room. Hiro opened the final box to reveal Baymax's glove. With a small smile, he picked it up and placed it on the self.

He smiled before fist-bumping the lifeless glove.

"Ba-la-la-la." he trailed faintly, before sitting down in his wheely chair, pulling Baymax's Healthcare chip from his pocket and just stared at it, a look of longing in his eye.

"Hey Bonehead!"

Hiro jumped, nearly falling to the floor at his brother's sudden entrance, nearly dropping the chip after several attempts to grab it in the air before succeeding.

Hiro took a deep breath, before giving a small glare to the older Hamada.

"Dude! What the heck! You gave me a heart attack!" he whispered-yelled, waving the chip in his fingers threateningly, making Tadashi chuckle.

"Come to my office. I got something to show ya!"

They walked through the halls of SFIT, many student giving him a nod, or smile, or even a 'welcome back, _sir'._ Tadashi smiled at all of them and nodded in thanks, before continuing until they reached the door, where the rest of the Team was.

"Okay, the room is gonna be pitch black when we enter. But the surprise is something, I think you'll like." with that, he opened the door into the dark room, the others following slowly, and just stood by the door as it slowly closed.

"Bro? Is this supposed to be a murder scene?"

There was a chuckle, before the sound of clapping turning on the lights.

And before them, made their mouths drop open in shock.

There before them, standing on the Charging Station, was Baymax, his head bowed forward and his eyes closed.

"Ta-da!" Tadashi cried out happily, as Hiro took a hesitant step forward.

"T? Is that...?"

"Sorry it took so long, guys. But rebuilding from scratch has it's kinks." he then looked to Hiro with a small smile, "The chip?"

Hiro just stood there, frozen, before Go-Go nudged him and he nodded, pulling out the chip and held it out to Tadashi. Tadashi smiled, and stood back, a welcome arm out towards the robot.

The gesture was simple, and wonderful. _'You do the honers."_

Hiro nodded, pressing a finger on the Access Port, making it open, and he placed the chip inside, and then pushed it shut.

He then took a hesitant step back beside Tadashi and looked up at him, and he nodded, that warm smile still on his face.

Hiro gulped and took a deep breath.

"Ow?"

The Access Port lit up, and Baymax raised his head, opening his eyes, and the Team was _sure_ that the Hyperspectral Cameras seemed to glimmer in joy at the sight of them.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal Healthcare Companion." he greeted in his old fashion, before looking down at the smiling younger Hamada. If the robot had a mouth, they were certain that he would smile.

"Hello Hiro."

Hiro chuckled lightly in surprised joy as Baymax waddled off his Charging Station and just stood there. Hiro couldn't hold it in anymore, and he ran into his large belly and hugged him tightly, snuggling into his Vinyl stomach as the others soon joined in, either patting him on the arm, like Wasabi and Go-Go, or joining in on the group hug, like Tadashi, Honey and Fred.

Baymax closed his eyes blissfully as he held his home close.

He was home.

* * *

 _We didn't set out to be Superheroes,_  
 _but sometimes life doesn't go_  
 _the way you planned._  
 _The good thing is, my brother_  
 _wants to help a lot of people,_  
 _and that's what we're gonna do._  
 _Who are we?_

 _We're_ **Big Hero 7!**

* * *

 **So sorry for the wait up! But after a rather unwanted comment from my newest story, MIRACULOUS: The Hawk's Raven, I went into a bit of a slump. Not to mention the major writers block I've got on a lot of my stories.  
**

 **But I promise to do the best I can to get things done!**

 **And also, thank you for all your support, Favs, Follows and Reviews, and be on the look out for this FanFic's sequel, BIG HERO 6: The Lone Wolf, and I'll see you in the next one!**

 **B-Bye!**


End file.
